Castlevania: Dark Moon Sonata
by Vera Cruz
Summary: A boy is summoned to the shrine on the night of Friday the 13th and finds himself inside Dracula's castle. Now he must find his way out, only to be a part of a battle with Soma & the gang to stop a woman who plans to resurrect the Count by midnight.
1. The calling

Prologue:The calling  
  
Disclaimer: Castlvania AOS Characters do not belong to me. But my characters Damien Chambers, Taro, Katsuro and Joey, including Bleu (an elf magican familier) are mine. Oh, and the songs 'Out Of My Head' & 'Drift and Die' belongs to the group, Puddle of MuDD. You'll find both songs in this chapter.  
  
AN: Basically, I'm finding some corrections of my corrections before I start with next chapter. Its been starting to bug me sinced I seen it. Everything's still the same. ^_^  
  
~* ~: (Scenes changing) ( ): Author's Notes ' ' : Character's Thoughts * * *: Change to morning or night  
  
PROLOGUE REVISED! (alittle)  
  
~*~  
  
The moon shone brightly as its beautiful reflection glistened the waters of a big lake in the forest and the stars twinkled from the pitch black sky like diamonds. A mysterious figure emerges and looks at it's surroundings. The wind swirled silently as the figure unhooded it's head.  
  
It was a female, though pale as ivory. Ruby eyes matched her features as she was dressed in a long black dress, which was covered halfly by a cape with the hood hunged from the back of her neck. A red eye brooch was buttoned on her cape as she continued to glance at the rivers, this time with a smirk on her face. 'For centuries, I have been imprisioned in the flames of hell waiting...for my lord to arise. Defeated by that Vampire hunter's apprentice who came to rescue him and brought his son back to normal; Count Dracula has been revived and sealed back into his long slumber by his enemies. But not this time...  
  
Now that I have return and with this book, I shall revive my dark lord in order to continue his power of Chaos. But first, I must enter the realm to the castle and have everything prepared before midnight when the moon is full on Friday the 13th.'  
  
With that, the mysterious woman vanished into thin air to begin her darkly deed at the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Genya felt something aroused him as he stared out from the window at the moon. Twice, he felt that dark presence lurking about, then disappears. The first was in a dream he had recently which showed Soma, his father and Death. It was like a vision calling out to him, warning him of Dracula's return in his original form and out of Soma..  
  
The dark man deleted that single thought from his head. For all he was a dhampire in the past, he was also human (in disguise) and how much he loathe fighting his father.  
  
Though Dracula was pure evil, he was once the man who gone amiss after his human wife and Alucard's mother was burned alived by the villagers. The young dhampire would have follow his father's footsteps if it hadn't been for his mother's words to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Adrian..Do not loathe all humans as your father have, for there are others that are good in this world..Always have pureness in your heart."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
As he recalled that memory, Alucard turn his gaze upon a group shot of him and the others by the shrine, two days after that night at the castle. He gave a long stare at the white haired boy standing beside him with a smile on his lips and an arm around the caretaker's daughter's shoulder. He picked it up and traced a finger on the boy's jawline as he gazed into the ice blue depths. After a long silence, Arikado put the picture back on the table and then look back at the moon. If what he dreamt was true, then it meant that he would have to face the one he sworn to protect and never have out of his sight, even though the boy held the soul of the Count within him. The dhampire hope it doesn't happen and allow Soma to live peaceful life while getting use to his dark powers. But why was Death apart of his dreams? Could it be that he might return and plan to seek revenge on Soma? Possibly, that was the answer.  
  
"It seems that I'll pay a visit to the Shrine as soon as I complete my investigation the next morning.." He said to himself before he was silent again. 'Who else could be planning to revive father and how are they going to pull this off?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah!" Cried a teenage boy who woke from his sleep, panting heavily as sweat came down his face. What a nightmare. He could have died at the instant he saw all those disturbing images: Skulls coated with blood, screams of pain and fear echoed from a torture room, half fleshed bodies hunged over him and lastly, a crescent blade weapon in his hands. Standing infront of him, was a beautiful, but evil looking man with long white hair and in an old century tunic, smirking through bloody eyes. He was enjoying this scene as a young girl beside him was pleading silently at the boy to be free..  
  
He turns his head toward the alarm clock on a wooden desk: it was 2:30 a.m. in the morning. He took a deep breath and sighed. "The same dream...again."  
  
The teen got up from his bed in his black boxers and into the bathroom, where he turns on the light and faucet, allowing the cleansing water to caress his face. As he gazed into the mirror, he notices his face was growing pale. His brown hair was loose and hunged on his back like a mammal's mane, thin and lifeless. Growling, he pushed some of it off his shoulders and shuts the light before exiting the bathroom. Before getting under the sheets, he took one last glance at the moon before covering himself and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
'Damn nightmare.'  
  
* * *  
  
The next Morning...  
  
The american was walking alone to school as soon as he finished his breakfast, got his shoes on and left. He had his dark blue uniform and black casual shoes on while a black bag pack hunged from his left shoulder. His back length hair was tied into a ponytail and a gothic silver cross he was given on his 15th birthday back at home, hunged from his neck. Expressing the essence of 13th century Gothic catedrals and fashioned in the shape of a mythical vampire, it brought strong protection against evil, or so had he heard. (AN:There's a Gothic Cross like this, seriously).  
  
What happened last night and recently, had caused him to wonder what could it meant; who was that guy he imagined in his dreams? The first dream was different from the second he had twice which he envisioned a battle between a robed skeleton and a white haired youth same age as him. He wasn't sure who was winning but watched as the reaper threw his scythe at the boy who dodged it and--  
  
"Damien!" Called a voice from a distance as Damien turn around to see who it was. A red haired youth with the same uniform like his came running toward him and catched his breath as he looked up at the american. "Damn, Damien! What the hell's your problem, man?! I called your house earlier, telling you I was coming over to pick you up, but when I got there, that boy's mom said you already left. You could've waited!"  
  
"Alright! I'm sorry Taro! I'm not in the mood to argue." Snapped Damien as they walked beside eachother. Taro glanced at his best friend who hadn't said another word and broke the silence, "Sorry, D. Didn't mean to yell at ya. But if you were leaving early, you could have called back and tell me to meet you somewheres."  
  
"I know, I just had to leave the house so I could think."  
  
"Is everything alright with your exchange family? Are they-?"  
  
"No, they're very nice to me. Infact, reminds me alot like my family back in America. Its just that...I've been having these bad dreams everynight and I can't sleep at all when I have aftershocks." He said. Taro looked amused. "Having dreams about the boogie man or the gym teacher? Cause I've been having nightmares of the gym teacher forcing us to do these obstacles all day without even a shower or water. About half of our class dropped dead at the instant they came to the starting line again and I think you were one of them--"  
  
"No, stupid! It wasn't that or the boogieman. Isn't that baby stuff?"  
  
"Okay, was it some hot chick who got the hots for you and will do anything to make you hers? Like killing other chicks?"  
  
"No, but I did dreamed of something like that, a month ago--Shit! Can I finish without you interrupting?!"  
  
"Alright, man! Sheesh! Just figuring out what's wrong."  
  
"I been having dreams of hell." Said Damien. That stopped Taro from going further as he looked straight at Damien. "Holy crap, you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, but not that Hell. One in a weird castle."  
  
"..........?"  
  
The american told his japanese friend about the dreams he had, the intense battle and the man in the black tunic laughing as Damien was force to kill a girl for no reason. Taro was shocked at what his best friend said as he replied," Man, you got some issues."  
  
"Its true, Taro. I'm not lying."  
  
"I know, but man, that's freaky. Maybe its just coincidence or maybe just your imagination??"  
  
"I don't know, but its something that has to do with what I've encountered before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a past I never had when I was a child. I might have been something else before I was human..." He went silent again until the red head patted his shoulder and Damien looked at him. "Come on, Damien! Don't tell me you growing superstitious or something, whatever it was, prolly just a dream. It'll go away. Don't forget, afterschool, we have to get the band together and get ready for tonight's concert. Joey and Katsuro said they're gonna meet us at 4:30 p.m. so we have enough time to practice. The Night Angels are gonna rock!"  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"Yeah, cuz its on the 13th of Friday and at night..! Now, stop thinking about anything bad and remember the concert."  
  
"All right. Thanks, man."  
  
"Whatever." Both smiled as they crossed the streets and made a turn toward the lane to school.  
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon, Arikado and Yoko just completed their mission as they left headqaurters. Neither have said a word until Alucard made a slight hiss which Yoko heard as she asked, "Is everything alright?" 'Usaully, it would be to me for annoyance. But if its my driving he's hissing at, then he should get his own car!'  
  
Alucard was quiet for a moment until he asked, "Yoko, could you drop me off at the Hakuba Shrine?"  
  
"Sure, but what for?"  
  
"My senses indicated an evil presence was lurking about in the forest the other night and I felt it at the shrine just now. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one. I felt it too. Well let's get going! Say, Arikado?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Don't you ever get the feeling its like another day at the castle?"  
  
"Believe me, you don't know how in all hell I get that feeling everyday."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
Yoko made a turn to her right as she drove both her and Arikado toward the Hakuba shrine, hoping it was only a false alarm.  
  
* * *  
  
5:55 p.m...  
  
Soma Cruz walked through the quiet block as he head toward Mina's house to pick her up for the concert tonight. He checked his wallet to see if he had the tickets before he left. The exchange student still wore his trademark white leather coat with the fur on the collar and he was still in the black turtleneck; but had on gray flares without the studs. His double toned boots hit the pavement like marble as he made it to the front door of the Hakuba residences. The spaniard knocked on the door twice and it was answered by Mrs. Hakuba who smiled warmly at Soma. "Hello, Soma. Mina will be downstairs shortly, come inside."  
  
Soma came in and sat in the living room as Mrs. Hakuba closed the door, then went into the kicthen to get something when she asked, "Would you like anything to drink before you two leave?"  
  
"No thank you, Mrs. Hakuba. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mina just finished putting on her necklace as she checked herself twice and made sure the earrings weren't loose. Like Soma, she had on blue flares while wearing a pink turtleneck with a red flower in the center and on her feet, were Bohemian Oxfords. (AN: suede shoes with rubber heels, thank goodness, I kept that catalogue)  
  
As Mina came downstairs, she finds her childhood friend sitting on the couch waiting and she steps into the livingroom. "Soma!" Soma turned around as he heard his name and smiled at Mina who went toward him. "Hey, Mina."  
  
"I'm glad that you arrived, Soma. I hope I didn't take long.."  
  
"Not at all, I'm like that too. Anyway, are you ready, Mina? I got the tickets with me."  
  
"Yeah, mother? We're leaving now!"  
  
"Okay, dear. You two have a good time!" Called her mom from the kicthen. Soma and Mina said their goodbyes to Mrs. Hakuba as they left Mina's house and went toward the place where the concert was going to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Entrance of the Hakuba Shrine...  
  
Yoko and Arikado went up the long stairway toward the top as both made it to the shrine's gate. Before entering, the blonde glanced at the dark man and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to contact Soma or Julius to come along for the ride?"  
  
"No, Soma and Mina have gone to a concert, so its best to let him be where he is. As for the Belmont, he is not needed. A fully revived Dracula is his only concern." Said Arikado lastly. "I see."  
  
"But are you sure you want to come along?" Asked Arikado.  
  
"You bet I am. I ain't letting you have all the fun, now would I?" She asked.  
  
"This isn't fun and games, Yoko. This is involving a crisis that must be taken care of or all hell break lose, even by midnight." He said coldly. The blonde stand back alittle, pretending to be startled by his words. "Alright, come down, Aluca--I mean, Arikado! Be careful, though. That hot temper of yours will cause you to lose some that raven hair on your head." She said while laughing. Arikado growled at the cruel joke Yoko made as he exclaimed, "Enough! We must go now before we waste any more time."  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~  
  
At the Concert, 6:20 p.m..  
  
In the backstage, the group were getting ready for the show as all four of them were dressed-up: Taro wore a dark red vest, with a black shirt and jeans, along with an earring on his left ear. On his feet, he wore bikerbooks as the dark haired bass player named Katsuro, was in a grey sleeveless shirt with black khakis and white sneakers. Joey was the drummer of the band and he had on a black shirt with a skull on the back and grey jeans as he too, wore sneakers. Lastly, Damien wore a short, blue shirt jacket with two breast pockets while exposing his white t-shirt. Double buckled black pants with the bottom part all bunched up by combat boots and fingerless gloves. On his neck, he wore the gothic cross as he tunes up his electric blue guitar with the white pick.  
  
As they nearly finished up, Taro asked, "So which song are we gonna sing, Damien?" He asked. Damien finished what he was doing and replied, "We'll start with 'Out of my Head' and then afterwards, sing 'Drift and Die'. Those will be our first two songs then we'll get to the rest."  
  
"Alright. We're with ya, buddy."  
  
Just then, the manager came in their room and said, "Hey you guys, its time! Everyone's waiting!"  
  
"Yeah, we're coming!"  
  
The whole group came together, praying, while hands were on top of the other, then Katsuro, Taro, and Damien got their gutiars as Joey got his drumsticks. The group came out and went to their places as they waited.  
  
Soma and Mina were in the center as they were surrounded by millions of people shouting, 'We want the show!' Over and over again until the curtains where drawn up and everyone were cheering when they saw the group. There was a silence on the stage then the sound of guitars began to play, followed by the bass and lastly, the drummer. Soon it came to Damien's voice as he sang;  
  
"What is wrong with all my friends  
  
I know that I am unlike them  
  
just another situation  
  
don't hold me back  
  
I don't look good to them  
  
They always act so dirty  
  
they keep themselves so clean  
  
why can't they find the answers  
  
to the questions that are right in front of me I'm so high, I'm never low  
  
I'll hold the sky, never letting go Let it GO!"  
  
The crowd starts to go crazy and some were bobbing their heads as Damien kept his rythme while following the beat of Joey's drums.  
  
"No ones ever listening  
  
the lines are crossed somewhere between  
  
my head is spinning like a top  
  
I don't know when this shit is going to stop!  
  
They always act so dirty  
  
they keep themselves so clean  
  
why can't they find the answers  
  
to the questions that are right in front of me  
  
I'm so high, I'm never low  
  
I'll hold the sky, and I'm never letting go  
  
You fill my cup, I'm good to go  
  
so shake me up, I'm ready to ROLL!  
  
go...go...go..."  
  
Taro was surprised at Damien, he was so fired up by the way he played the guitar. Claps and loud voices rosed high as the song contniued its last part,  
  
"What is wrong with all my friends  
  
I know that I am unlike them  
  
They hold me back  
  
They'll never will I'm telling you, these people are not my FRIENDS!  
  
I'm so high, I'm never low  
  
I'll hold the sky, and I'm never letting go  
  
You fill my cup, I'm good to go  
  
so shake me up, I'm ready to ROLL!  
  
I'm so high, I'm never low  
  
I'll hold the sky, and I'm never letting go  
  
go...go...go...go...go...go...go...go...go  
  
go...go...go...go...go..go...go...go...go  
  
go...go...go...go...go...go...go...go...GO!  
  
There were loud screams and cheers as a few people were jumping around like rabbits. It was incredible, seeing so many surrounding the stage. Damien smiled at Taro who smiled back as they resumed their playing,  
  
"You've forgotten thoughts of yesterday  
  
through my eyes I see the past  
  
Well I don't know I don't know I don't know why  
  
I Believe I Believe I Believe in the truth, from inside  
  
go away go away go away from me  
  
leave me alone  
  
Ignorance spreads lies  
  
how much will money bye  
  
Well I'll take my time...  
  
As I drift and die,  
  
As I drift and die,  
  
As I drift and die..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoo! Yeah! We rock!" Cried Taro as he placed an arm around Damien's neck while holding a bottle and laughing hysterically. Katsuro and Joey were enjoying themselves with a couple of beers they got from the backstage and threw one at the american who catches it and drank. It was already 9:45 and they all went toward the vacant lot to celebrate.  
  
"Man! We got them all right there at the instant we start playing and then..bang! Everyone went crazy...When do we do that again?"  
  
"Probably, next month! Our manager said we might be performing in...America!" Exclaimed Katsuro. "America? Hell yeah, right at Damien's hometown! Isn't that cool?!"  
  
Then Damien got up, fastens his blue guitar onto his back and began to walk away. Taro got up and asked, "Hey, where ya going? Aren't you gonna celebrate with us??"  
  
"I'm taking a walk around the city."  
  
"Well we won't stop ya, just be careful, man. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Said Taro. Damien smiled, "Thanks, guys. Take care as well. Later."  
  
The american left the vacant lot and went toward his right as he crosses the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Damien had been walking for quite sometime, as he put his hands in his pockets and took the next block. His ponytail blew from the wind as his boots hit the pavement. Soon, he found himself at the entrance of a shrine, leading to the top where the gates were lead by stairs. Damien felt an odd feeling coming to him as he steps closer to the entrance. 'That's weird, why I do feel so eagered to get into this place??' He thought. Without hesitation, the american walked toward the stairways and climbs up to the top. While he was walking up the stairs, he notice the path was getting more longer and higher than before as he stop to turn his head. To his surprise, the cars and the block were getting smaller as he realized he was moving farther away. It made him dizzy but Damien shook his head and continued. It was probably the alcohol he had, but then again, he doesn't get drunk that fast as his friends and more likely, they'll find themselves sleeping at the park or somewheres. Clutching on the cross he wore, Damien made it to the gates which surprisingly opened for him as he entered. 'I don't like this..'  
  
He was amazed at his surroundings: Light tablets with inscriptions were placed on small fences while yellow papers with black japanese writing hunged by strings on the shrine's sacred tree. The shrine itself was small, but a sanctuary for those who pray for hopes. Then he remembers Taro telling him about this shrine when they were walking home from school, a week ago:  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Many people would pray to eclipses, because they are said to confine anger and evil intentions; and the Hakuba Shrine was meant to have ceremonies for this purpose."  
  
"You been here before?"  
  
"No, but my parents told me about this shrine. They used to come here to pray to the eclipse once a year it comes out."  
  
"What happen? Why did your parents stop coming here?"  
  
"Cuz a few, including my parents heard about the ritual made in Europe, in 1999 and it was connected to the eclipse."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep, ain't no lie. Detectives managed to get this occult that started it, including a man who was knocked out. He was taken to the hospital along with the victims they managed to find alive and nothing suspicious about him, except that he lost his memory. As for the occult, they were taken straight to court for sentence, though they manage to find half of them."  
  
"......?"  
  
"The other rest somewhat scramed and went somewhere else. That somewhat explains about the kidnappings and the bodies they found in different areas. Bodies of both male and female, including many that were hard to identify. "  
  
"That's terrible. Almost like a KKK in Europe."  
  
"Nope. More like a group that uses humans for a ritual than animals to get contact with their gods. But that's old news. I consider this shrine as one of my favorite spots. There's no need to worry, Damien. No bad things like that would ever happen again, even in Japan."  
  
"I see."  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Recalling what Taro said, Damien continued to look around when he came across a pedestal with a stone sphere. It was strange, yet dark grayish as an eclipse and had inscriptions on the stone block. He couldn't read the words as he looked up again at the sphere. He placed a hand on it and was suprised to find it..warm. Damien closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the warmness enveloped him...  
  
Suddenly, there was a strong wind and the american opened his eyes as surges of electricity appeared from the sphere. It touches his palm as the the shrine began to flicker and the crescent moon started to twirl voilently. ".........!"  
  
Not far from the shrine, Soma was about to walk back to his dorm after he dropped off Mina to her house when he saw lightening appeared from an area which he recognized. "It's coming from the shrine! Someone's trying to enter the realm!" Seeing noone was around, Soma transforms into a white bat and flew as fast as his wings could go.  
  
Back at the shrine, Damien tried to remove his hand from the sphere but couldn't, as the lightening touched his body and the boy cried out. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Within moments, the lightening vanished and the wind blew softly as normal. The moon stopped. Everything was back as it was except for one thing: Damien. He was nowhere to seen.  
  
End of prologue: The Calling.  
  
AN: Fixed all errors. 


	2. Surprise to be Alive in the crypt of the...

Chapter One: Surprise to be alive in the Crypt of the Dead  
  
Disclaimer: AOS Characters belong to Ayami Kojima, not me. So no sueing,'kay? Once again, Damien and his friends belong to me, though its only Damien on his own, in a castle he's never been too....which stinks like rotting corpses. Okay, it'll take time to get use to, but hanged in there! Besides, you won't be alone, for long.  
  
Another meaning for this symbol: *** : Location (Just came up right now) Chapter has been refixed.  
  
~* ~  
  
'Damn, I know I won't get up in the morning like this.' "Uhn.." The boy awoke by a cool breeze that touched his left cheek as he slowly got up from the ground. After dusting himself off, Damien looks at his surroundings: rocks scattered throughout the area while the ground was damp, and there were skulls on the top part of the walls; very ancient, with eyeless sockets staring down at the youth in wonder. Over to his right, were small rooms that look as if they were rarely used. Torches were held by stone bearers which were walled beside the doorless rooms as they lit the whole place. "A catacomb? How the hell did I got here?.....Ah! Now I remember, at the shrine! It was that stone sphere I touched and everything went white..."  
  
Recalling that memory, Damien noticed his blue guitar was still strapped on his back as he glared at the scenery. "Wherever I am, I'm sure getting out of here...and fast." The american referred to the putrid smell of the catacombs which was so strong, it made Damien want to vomit. Soon, he was able to overcome it and began to walk toward the open path to find a way out.  
  
~*~  
  
***Hakuba Shrine***  
  
Soma looks around the quiet shrine as he reverted back to his human form and walked toward the stone sphere. He hovers a hand on it and closed his eyes. Soft surges of light touches his palm as Soma sensed its energy. "Someone entered the other realm alright, and yet this energy is oddly familier...'Which I really don't want anything to do with ever again, but..Its now a part of me, and I musn't let anyone try to unleash darkness or chaos into this world as he did..' He thought to himself before the albino pressed his hand on the smooth rounded object as a soft wind blew through his white locks. The crescent moon spun once more and light filled the shrine as Soma disappears to other realm, where his supposed alterego's dark home, Castlevania stood. 'Besides, Arikado might be there...I hope so.'  
  
~*~  
  
***Catacombs***  
  
Damien continued onward through the foul and eerie catacombs as his black boots made rough noises on the ground until he stops walking. The path was now leading downward and had no steps, but a smooth surface as he proceeded by jumping on it and slid toward the bottom. He jumps off and lands on the ground as he smiled abit before proceeding further. Suddenly, he heard moaning coming from the area while the foul smell of decomposing corpse began to fill the air, as a hand thrust out from the ground and grabbed Damien's foot. The american fell on his rear as he screamed when he saw the hand's owner. It came from a zombie that was half flesh from head to toe and was missing the other arm. One of the sockets was missing an eye while the other was dangling on the cheek bone as the nose and ear fell off from its face as Damien kicked it off with his boot. He broke free and began to run, when more zombies came out from their tombs and walked quickly toward Damien who dodges them as he unstraps his guitar and swung at them. "Stay the hell away from me! Go back where you came from!!" With a huge swing, he knocked off three heads from the zombies' bodies as they crashed into eachother and stumbled on the ground, motionless.  
  
Suddenly, three yellow orbs came out from the bodies and went inside the american who fell on his back. He got up and shooked his head. "What was that?" Before he was about to say something else, more of them kept coming at him as the youth turned away and ran off before getting ambushed again. But now he encountered a new attacker: A skeleton knight with blue armor and helmet, charged at him on a black horse, while holding a sword as he attacked the boy and struck his arm. Damien stumbled backwards as he covered the wound he got from the skeleton knight with his hand and gritted his teeth. "...Shit!"  
  
The skeleton rider charged at him again and Damien dodges the attack as he held onto his guitar. 'I got to end this, now! Otherwise, I'll be like the rest of them! Here goes!'  
  
The skeleton knight charges at him one last time, but as he did, Damien leaped from the ground and swunged his guitar really hard at the skeleton who went to pieces and the horse disintegrated into flames. The teen lands on the ground as another yellow orb appeared and went inside Damien who fell on his knees. "..........!! Huh? Not again!"  
  
His guitar began glow as Damien covered his eyes from the light and heard an odd high pitch sound coming from the glowing guitar. Damien opened his eyes and much to his surprise, the guitar was nolonger in his hand. In it's place, was a sword with a long and sterling silver blade which reached to his knee. Its handle was dark gray and its foible had a ruby tip. The forte itself had another ruby gem in the center while a gray jawless skull adorn the hilt.  
  
"Whoa...this is frikken weird." He said as the blue eyed youth studied the blade for awhile, then made a smirk as Damien swipes it in an 'X' motion, showing its sleek blade and red gem. "On the other hand, it could be very useful."  
  
With that, Damien continued on foot and ran while holding his new weapon, ready to attack anything that gets in his way.  
  
~*~  
  
***Castle Entrance***  
  
Soma was quiet for a moment as he stood staring at the castle door, closed as if it hadn't been opened for nearly a hundred years. Without hesitation, Soma summons his sword, the Claimh Solais, as he held it tightly in his hand and enters. The door closed behind him and Soma began to run through the corridors toward whatever path lies waiting for him, hoping that whoever may have accidently came here, survive all the way until he can find that person.  
  
~*~  
  
Damien ran quickly and soon encountered some familier faces, including others he never seen. One of them was an arachne that had the upper body of a woman, but lower body of a spider as she spews her spider threads at him. The brown haired youth dodges the attack and with one quick slash, kills the spider as she burns into ashes. A red orb came up from the ground and went inside Damien, who somewhat knew what they were for. "The yellow orbs are likely to increase my strength, but I wonder what does the red one does?"  
  
Then an earth demon came out of nowhere and summons an earthquake as rocks appeared from the ground and moves quickly toward Damien. The american raises his right arm in midair and silky thick threads appeared in his palm and he was picked up. The rocks missed him as Damien stood dangling from his palm. "Cool and just right." Replied Damien, but forgotten that the yellow creature was still there as it swipes its claw at the threads, cutting them loose and the youth began to fall.  
  
In desperation, Damien outstretched his hand again and the web caught a close rock ledge as he swunged forward, then jumps on the winged demon. As the creature tried to shake him off, Damien held on tight as he straddled himself on its shoulders and with both hands, thrust his sword on the back of the demon's neck. The creature cried out in pain as it began to fall and Damien leaps onto the ground, then looks back at the demon disintegrated into ashes.  
  
Afterwards, another red orb appeared and entered his body; including a small bottle he caught in time as Damien continue onward while facing more baddies coming out to attack. Slashes, screams and sounds a flames echoed throughout the area as the american made it to a weird looking doorway. It was blue and had gold trimmings as it stood infront of Damien who hesistates, then went in cautiously, as it closed behind him. He turned around and realized that he was now stuck. 'I don't like this...' He thought. Damien continued walking this time, since there were no enemies in the area, but held onto his weapon just in case.  
  
Suddenly, he was alarmed by a loud roar and stumbled on the ground by the footsteps of a fourlegged creature from the shadows. Whatever it was, it'd sure was a whopper with those big footsteps! Quickly, he got up and stood back while holding his sword as he stared into the white eyes of what now stood before him. A huge dragon creature with orange scales and wings walked toward Damien as each footstep shook the whole area while the youth couldn't move. It was a disgusting sight of the creature that made Damien want to throw up, period. The dragon, from head to tail, had flesh hanging out from its body, while its right side showed the creature's ribs with no organs and blood still dripping underneath as if it was freshly killed by a predator. White eyes, with no pupils, glared down at the boy as if giving a message of death and then...opens it mouth to attack Damien who jumped back.  
  
The fire moved toward him just as the earth demon's attack and the lad moved out of the way. He outstretched his hand to use the earth demon attack, but with no luck, nothing came out. "What?! Damn! Just when I need it the most! Well looks like I'll fight the old fashion way." With the blade in his hand, Damien charged and leaped at it when the zombie dragon uses its head as it pushed the american on the ground. He got to his feet and tried again but the creature had overcome him. It roared and spews out poisonous gas as Damien got struck by it. He fell to his knees and began panting as he looked up at the creature hovering above him. It lifts its foot in midair and stomped down just before Damien dodges it. He gritted his teeth and moved away from the creature to figure out a weak spot; only to find it vague to think due to the poisonous gas the creature casted on him.  
  
'Damn! You idiot! If you hadn't jumped again, you'd be in top shape to think! Now you're finished!' ......No! I can't lose now! But what can I do? Wait!" Then he remembers the small bottle that he also got from the earth demon and took it out of his pocket. The red liquid stood still as Damien looks at it. 'I've only got this...but what if this is just a drink and nothing else? There's only one way to find out...' "Bottoms up!" Exclaimed Damien, as he drunked the liquid down like water and threw the glass on the ground. "I'm still poison, yet...feel like my magic is coming back!" He lifted his head sharply as he felt his hand glowing and curled it into a fist. "I can use the web attack to trap him and then use the other orb I got from that monster to attack with. And lastly, slash him into two, I just only hope it works!"  
  
As the creature came nearer, it opened its big mouth to fire, but as it did, Damien aimed his hand at the zombie dragon and a big spider web closes the mouth from attacking. Then Damien aimed at the bottom where he shot two webs on the ground, trapping its legs from underneath its big form and using the last of his magic for the Earth demon's techinque, the youth slammed his fist on the ground, causing huge rock peaks to appear; then charging toward the dragon and hits it a couple of times.  
  
Without hesitation, Damien cried out in fury as he lunged at the creature, his blade sliced through its neck and the american lands on the ground with eyes closed. The head fell off from the dragon's body as both parts hit the ground with a thud and lying there motionless. Damien breathed in heavily as he touched his chest. "...And that, everyone...was the Chambers' Triple Attack.. He felt his vison began to blurr and he lets the sword fell to the ground, his body growing heavy as he fell to his knees. "Damn...Looks like my time has expired...well at least I took care of that big freak and all...In any minute, I'll wake up from this crazy dream....Uhn!" He fell flat on his face, not moving an inche. Damien Chambers was out of commisson, for good.  
  
Then a green orb came out from the shadows and hovered in the air. It made a heartbeat as it slowly came down to the motionless Chambers and entered his body. Its warmness enveloped his form as the youth began to stir. His eyes quickly opened and Damien got up from the ground. "I'm alive! But how??" The boy checked his arm which was wounded before, only to find nothing on his skin. His body wasn't weary as before, the poison deceased and his vision came back; thus his energy refill to full maximium as the sword was now strapped onto his back, in a leather sheath that resembles a warrior's. "That sound...whatever that sound came from, it healed me completely. Now I can move on in good condition. One thing for sure....I won't forget who or what saved me." Said Damien as he noticed the door to the other side opens and the american continued his path.  
  
As he entered, he found a small statue with a gray light flickering like a lantern and shelves that were really steps leading upward but too high for him to reach. Damien came near the glowing statue and kicks it to the ground as the light came out and entered him. The youth stumbles alittle as he glanced at the broken statue and the steps. He figured perhaps, this techinque can help him climb up there, so he tries. He lands on the ground then tried again, this time, with a double jump and thus found himself on one of the shelves. With a smirk, Damien continued up as he was heading toward the next area which he hoped was the way out.  
  
Little did he knew, that a small imp was watching the whole battle as he flew away to report this to his master.  
  
Shortly after, the imp flew through the Dance Hall where a dark haired man stood as he came infront of him. "Master, I have found a human lurking about, he just defeated the boss in the catacombs." He said.  
  
"Was it Soma?" Asked Arikado who sent his little imp familiar to search for any signs of intruders in the castle. "No, Master. It had blue eyes, brown hair tied in a ponytail and holding a sword with a dark hilt."  
  
"I see. You've done well, my dear imp. Return to your card place until I need you again."  
  
"Yes my lord, but what about the boy?"  
  
"Leave him be. I have a feeling he came here for a reason and while Yoko is at the Floating Gardens, Soma may arrive any minute and might meet up with him."  
  
"Yes, Master." Said the imp as he reverts back to his card form and Arikado placed it in his pocket. He looks up at the ceiling and then toward the path before him. "So, another with powers like Soma's and mine, have entered the castle. This seems to make the Act alittle more...interesting."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN: Just finished chapter one. I proofread it to see if everything was in order and Yoko is tagging along with the others too. So far, it came out well. Though, the battle...well, cava (okay), but I may need to work on my description for a battle abit. Anyway, I thank R.D for reviewing the prologue and others who read it also. Its very nice to hear someone's opinions and all. As for the first chapter, few of you might be wondering about Arikado's dream. 'The first was in a dream he had recently which showed Soma, his father and Death. It was like a vision calling out to him, warning him of Dracula's return in his original form and out of Soma..' At first, I wasn't sure why I added that in the prologue but after reading that myself, I came to the conclusion that Arikado is imaging what will happen if Dracula were to be resurrected out of Soma's form and continued his chaos on the world..thus what would become of Soma if that ever happen. Would he lived as a lost boy, weak without the other half? Or would he be erased from this world, completely? It would be the second choice. There is no way one could lived without his or her other half even if it was evil. It's like when a twin dies, the other dies too, even through seperation, in my opinion. Arikado would definitaly feel total remorse if he ever lost Soma to the darkness. This is all I can come up for a theory, I hope you continue reading and enjoying this story as I too, found it quite enjoying. Please review. ^_^ 


	3. Through the Marble Corridors

Chapter 2: Through the Marble Corridors  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own AOS characters, but fan characters for DMS I do own. I wish I did own Soma, though...me love alot!  
  
AN: All I can say is that the first part will show Soma's fighting and Damien fighting (alittle), then both meet afterwards. Enjoy! Chapter has been refixed. ^_^  
  
Warning: Maybe gory.  
  
~* ~  
  
While running through the castle corridors, Soma encounters some unforgotten enemies and slashes them with his sword as he proceeded to the next area. Dead warriors charged at him and the spaniard moved out of the way as he uses the Black Panther and charges right back at them. Souls came out from the enemies' bodies as they entered Soma who continued without stopping, to the spot where a resting point was at.  
  
Unharmed and still active, Soma jumps down to the bottom of the area as he went to his right. But when he entered, what he found was shocking yet amazing. Instead of entering the area with killer fishes and a path leading to the Floating Garden including the Underwater Reservior; Soma found himself in a catacomb, with the smell of corpses covering everywhere and light glowing torches leading a direct path before him.  
  
"Looks like the castle had undergoed some changes. Well, I guess its okay to check it out. Wha-?" His eyes went wide as he felt traces of dark power trailing from the ground and sought out footprints. He knelt down and place a hand on one of the prints as he brought it back up from the damp surface. "These footprints are still fresh and more resembled tire tracks than mines. That means, he was here."  
  
Resolved, Soma heads onward through the well lit path, following the footprints that might help him find who he's looking for, but kept his gaurd up for any more enemies that might attack him from below.  
  
~*~  
  
***Marble Corridors***  
  
Sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway as they hit the marble pavement with one step after another. Damien continued to find his way to escape this weird place, so he can be home again and forget this ever happen. Though after he defeated the undead monster, he managed to find a statue glowing with an orb and steps leading to the top. So Damien moved up to the next floor, with the orb he now posessed, and continues his search from there.  
  
Along the way, he encountered some new enemies as he killed them off before obtaining more of the orbs. He growled at the longer path before him. "Crap! I thought this would be the exit, but from the looks of it..this is like a goddamn maze and I'm getting farther away from my destination.......Damn!" He scowled at himself before throwing a spear at the wall as it soon disappears.  
  
~*~  
  
***Catacombs***  
  
Meanwhile, Soma was busy fighting some more enemies that came from the ground and taken their souls. He shooked his head and smiled. "Whoa, I'm surprise I hadn't became a blimp, with all those souls in my body...thats enough to last me forever...Wait! I have the Chaos Ring, that's why.." He gazed upon the Chaos Ring on his finger with the onyx gem showing the symbol of Chaos in blood red. Everytime he looks at it, the youth would go in a trance and sometimes seduced by its features. But everytime he snaps out of the trance, he loathe how much it got him sucked in and if he wasn't strong enough to overcome the ring's power; he'd be in the throne room sipping on some fresh warm blood, watching chaos casting its destruction on the world from an open portal. Hearing the cries of innocence in fear, seeing the blood of many men who died of struggling and hell bringing forth it's minions to--  
  
Soma was strucked back to his current state by his conscience and the trail of dark power he forgotten about, as he ran toward the next area where he stop by his tracks to find the body of the decapitated Zombie Dragon. Blood was still oozing from the headless body as he came closer. Soma smears some of its blood on his finger as he licks it. Bitter and rather rotten, Soma didn't think it tasted awful...more like ketchup. He was glad he posessed the Flesh Golem's soul or he'd be vomiting all over the place. "Fresh....there was a battle going on and it was more likely the one who faced this creature, succeeded with interesting slashes." He looks toward the open path before him. "Afterwards, he went in there."  
  
As he moved to the other room, Soma came across a shattered statue and steps leading up. "So there are more of these abilty souls scattered about. Hm. I wonder where that leads to." He jumped twice on the shelves as he came to the next floor. This was yet another area he never been before, as he felt the same dark power filling the whole area. "I think I found my guy." He said, before changing into a white bat and flew to his left, looking for the other dark power he sensed. (AN: Not that way! Its an expression, people!)  
  
~*~  
  
Damien slumps against the wall where the spear had vanished as he hugged his knees and stared forward. He decided to stay there so he could figure out his next move, but while thinking, he began to doze off until his eyelids were closing and soon fell asleep without any second thought.  
  
Suddenly, he was awoken by the sound of footsteps as he got up and stood back from what he saw infront of him. A Minotaur and a Werehyena appeared snickering, as they came near the boy with murderous, yet ravenous eyes.  
  
The Minotaur was humanoid, but posessed very sharp horns that could pierce through anything, including flesh. Old animal hides were tied around his waist like a skirt and a stained ax which looked as if it took more than one stroke, hunged on his shoulder. The Werehyena was a female and she wield no weapons, except her claws. She was covered in old tiger skin which formed as a prehistoric dress and her skin was light gray with spots all over her body.  
  
As they looked at him, the female Werehyena spoked, "Well, well. What have we got here?"  
  
"More like a trespasser if you ask me!" Remarked the Minotaur.  
  
"Yet a very tender morsel of a trespasser.." Damien was puzzled, "Trespasser? Look, I didn't mean to come in your territory. I'm trying to find a way out of this place and if you be so kind to let me through, I'll spare you your lives."  
  
The two demons looked at eachother, then bursted into huge chunks of laughter as Damien was confused. "Wh-what's so funny?" The female werecreature remarked, "You, that's what! Ha! You really think that we would let you go, so easily?? Think again! When we find prey, we bring prey over to dinner and have them leave with their remains!  
  
"Don't come near me or I'll--" He was about to pull out his sword when the Minotaur asked, "What will you do, boy?! That sword on your back won't effect us if you're thinking the old fashion slashing routine. As you can see, our skin is thicker as armor and it'll take more than one slash to go through."  
  
".........!"  
  
The Minotaur was the first to slash his ax at the boy, though not before Damien caught it and struggled to hold it back. With all his might, the youth pushed the ax with the Minotaur onto the ground and as he was about to fight back, the Werehyena clawed his right arm. She landed on the ground where she turned and shows the boy her bloody claws. Chunks of flesh were on them as she licks up the blood. She smirked when she saw Damien crouch like a defenseless creature, checking his wound. Unlike before, his upper arm was slashed opened, dripping his blood as Damien covered it to prevent anything from going inside.  
  
"That was only half of what I'll do to you and I'll make sure the next will be more painful than that!" She said as she leapt at the boy who closed his eyes, waiting for this to end. '..........'  
  
Just then, light entered the area as the Werehyena was pushed on the ground and slowly got up glaring at the one who appeared right before her. Another youth, like Damien, stood in a white coat, holding a sparkling blade in his hand as he had on a calm, but cold stare on his face. The wounded american just looked at the two face to face as he then look at the boy. 'Funny...why does he looks so familier??"  
  
"You shall pay dearly for interrupting, boy. I was almost close at tearing him apart!"  
  
"Well you should have done it before I came here. Now...Its too late."  
  
The Werewoman charged at the spaniard who just stood as Damien watched in horror. "Damn it! Move out of the way!" He shouted. Everything turned white at the moment before a clash was heard. The Werehyena land on the ground as she turned smirking to see him fall, but suddenly her vision of the boy began to split into two and blood oozes down her face.  
  
The creature was splited right down the middle, her left fell across her other half and a red soul appeared as it entered Soma's body. Damien gasped when he saw the remains completely vanished before his eyes and looked at the other boy. "........"  
  
Just then, the Minotaur got up, finally freeing his neck from the ax's rod as he glared at Damien then at Soma. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but all I know is that one of you is going to die! Starting with you!" He motioned to Soma as he charged toward him before the youth outstretched his arm and a cloud of smoke appeared, covering the Minotaur.  
  
The cloud lifted and the Minotaur appear as a lifesize statue. The spanish youth wasn't surprised as the statue fell on the ground and crashed into tiny pieces. Then he glanced at Damien who was speechless as he slowly got up while covering his arm. He smiled at the taller youth, but grunted, due the intense pain he had on his arm. "That..was impressive..never thought there was another with the same power as I have...Ah! He fell to his knees, just before seeing the spaniard running toward him and holding him firmly. "Damn, twice this happened...Guess I need to work on my tactics, eh?"  
  
Soma didn't say anything as he began to examine the other boy's wound. This was a severe slash and neither of his souls could heal it. "I know a spot that can heal this kind of injury. We must hurry." He said. Damien was slightly confused, but understood what he meant as the taller youth put the boy's good arm over his neck and both headed toward the next area.  
  
They managed to find a small room where items of sorts were scattered in the background as the statue of the Virgin Mary stood while holding a small light in her hands. As they can near the statue, Soma takes Damien's good arm off his neck and put his hand on Mary's, keeping the other boy still, by wrapping an arm around his waist. When his hand touched the glow, light filled the room as sparkles of warmness covered them both and Damien closed his eyes, feeling tranquility and energized as it soon faded. The light vanished from the statue's hands as Damien open his eyes to find himself in good condition. The severe wound in his arm completely disappeared, leaving nothing behind as Soma lets go of Damien who turned to face the spaniard and spoked. "Thank you. But I'm afraid we haven't met before, have we?" Asked Damien as he saw Soma's expression. "Well, at the concert."  
  
"Concert? Oh yeah! Now I remember! I seen you and that girl,standing in the center of the crowd right?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Yeah. And in one of my classes, but we never have spoken before at school. My name is Soma Cruz. I'm a exchange student from Spain studying aboard in Japan."  
  
"That's cool! Me too! Well, I'm Damien, Damien Chambers. I'm an Exchange Student from America." Said Damien.  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"Dude, you are not going to believe this. I was walking alone, just minding my own business, suddenly I came across the Hakuba Shrine and entered. That was when I seen this gray sphere. I touched it and bang! ended up in the shrine's catacombs."  
  
"The Hakuba Shrine doesn't have a catacomb."  
  
"What? How can you say that?"  
  
"I know. My friend's family owns it, this shrine nor others have catacombs."  
  
"Okay, so where the heck are we then?!"  
  
"....We're in Dracula's castle."  
  
"Whoa, back up abit. You mean to tell me we're in Europe?"  
  
"No. It might sound strange, but we're really inside the eclipse which holds Dracula's Castle. Those creatures you faced, including the undead dragon you killed in the catacombs, were actually demons. There's many of them all over the castle and they aren't friendly." He said.  
  
"I can see that. But in Dracula's Castle? That's crazy!"  
  
"But its true!"  
  
"Okay then, what about those orbs I'm getting from those creatures?!"  
  
Soma was quiet for a moment, then answered. "Those are not just orbs. You have the same ability as I do. Meaning, you posessed the power to absorb the souls of monsters you've kill. That is called a 'dark power'. They are use to increase your strength and will help you whenever needed."  
  
"Souls?? Why was I given this power?"  
  
"You were not given this power, you gained it by experience. Whatever the reason had summoned you to the castle, may be important. Its not really that big of a worry, Damien."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"I was alot like you back then, and I still am. But I realized, that there was a way to use this power..to protect my loved ones from harm and make sure darkness never consumes the light. That includes defending myself. It may be a dark power, but it doesn't mean its evil." Explained Soma.  
  
"Is there anyone else with this power?"  
  
"Yes, a friend of mine is very much the expert to all of this. Though often cold, he's quite a decent guy, once you get to know him." Said Soma, reassurring.  
  
"I see. So where is this friend of yours now?" Asked Damien.  
  
"I'm not sure, but all I could think of, is that he's somewhere in this castle and I'm trying to look for him. At first, I thought that the dark power I sensed could be his, but it was really you whose energy I felt when I touched the sphere and luckily, you left footprints plus traces of your power for me to find. If I didn't come here in time, you be already eaten by those creatures."  
  
"Gah, don't remind me. I probably won't eat anything that's beef ever again."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hey, I said 'probably'! Who knows, it could happen."  
  
Soma smiled. "Perhaps...But we shouldn't kid alot. Our presence here have caused more monsters to go on a riot and if we stay in this castle too long, our sanity will be lost. We must go through the castle to find our destination. Hopefully, there will be more recovery spots like this one in other areas." Said Soma. Damien just looked at the albino as he asked, "You mean 'we'?"  
  
"Why, you don't want me to join you?"  
  
"No, its not that! Its just that, you look like the guy who handle situations on his own."  
  
"Maybe, but not always."  
  
"I would like that, though. Us, teaming together. Afterall, we both have the same 'dark power'."  
  
"Well then, allies?" He outstretched his hand to Damien who said nothing but placed his hand on Soma's. "No, friends." Said Damien as both boys smiled at eachother before the duo exited out of the resting point, to face whatever's waiting for them in the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
***Marble Corridors II***  
  
Soma and Damien entered the second area of the Marble Corridors as they came across some hard to reach spots, plus many stairways leading up. Winged skeletons flew out from nowhere and began to attack the boys with spears as they killed them off, one by one. The boys continued upward, as they went to their right when a harpy appeared and shot her talons at them. Before she swoop down to grab them, Soma uses Lightenng Doll on her and she screamed in agony as she fell into flames. A soul appears and Soma gave it to Damien who absorbs it and glanced at spaniard.  
  
"You need it more than I do." Said Soma.  
  
"Thanks, next time, let me get my own souls." He said smirking. Soma did the same. "Alright, then. But once in awhile...Look out!"  
  
Another harpy appeared and swoops down at Damien, succeeded in capturing the american and flying away with him. It screeches in fury as it shot more talons at Soma who turned into a bat and flew after her while she held Damien by the shoulders. "Let me go, you big bird!"  
  
(Damien! Hang on, I'm coming! 'I can't use the Flame Demon not when he's held like that. But...there is another way.' You asked for it!) Shouted Soma as he hovered in midair and screeches out, using a supersonic wave that shooked the whole area as Damien's kidnapper lets go of him and he fell onto the ground. He looks up at the bat who shot flames from its mouth, killing the harpy in an instant.  
  
The white bat reverts to human form as Soma lands on the ground when he saw Damien running toward him and helps him on his feet. "Are you alright?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Fine. I'm just glad you weren't injured, again."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"The souls remember? They are very useful when it comes to tough situations. It may be a while for you to understand your powers, I know I did." He said as the other youth nodded. They continued onward as Damien and Soma faces more enemies, posessing their souls and found another blue door with markings. Without another word, they entered the door as it closes behind them. Soma stood as he stared forward while Damien took out his sword and stood beside his new friend. "What?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Look."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Standing a few inches away from them was a robot size armor, holding a sword and shield with a golden angel on it. It was dark blue and resembled a samurai, due to its helmet and there were no sign of the eyes, just blank. It didn't move as the duo were surprised and began to walk cautiously toward it when suddenly, the giant armor raised its head up and began to walk toward them. Both boys didn't stepped forward nor stepped back, but looked at eachother. "A very strong armor." Said Damien. "But not as strong as the two of us." Said Soma smirking at his friend. Damien smirked back at the spaniard as he said, "I wouldn't say that. This is my first time fighting this guy."  
  
"Spilt up!"  
  
Soma & Damien seperated, as the Great Armor struck his sword on the ground and while the american distracted him; the albino maneuvered himself to the Great Armor's side as he summons ALASTOR the familiar to aid him. That was when the armor's sword sent electrical surges on the ground where it knocked Soma backwards and ALASTOR vanishes.  
  
When he got up, Soma saw the Armor using the attack again on Damien, who shield himself with his sword and was surprised to see it consume the attack. Electrical energy surges around it, as Damien held it up before the Armor was about to strike again when Soma shouted, "Use his attack against him before it goes out! Now!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
As the armor hit his sword on the ground, Damien dodges the blow and leaps in midair, before raising his blade at the monster. "Here's a taste of your own medicine!! Hhyyahhh!!!" The surge of energy formed a Sonic Wave attack as it hit the Great Armor with a huge slash and his parts piled ontop of eachother. A blue soul came out and entered Damien who stumbled back as he was panting heavily. With a sigh, he fell on his bottom and watched, as the Armor's outershell pile disintegrated into flames. Soma ran toward him and brought him onto his feet as he said, "Once again, you manage to defeat another enemy without getting injured this time."  
  
"That's for sure, but if you hadn't shouted, I'd be squashed like a bug right now. How did you know that his own attack could kill him?"  
  
"His attack has an Wind Element, meaning, it was lightening his sword posessed. He can use it on his opponents, but can't use it on himself. Others like him are affected by lightening as well."  
  
"So not only the red souls are just attacks, they each have an element that affects another enemy, right?"  
  
"Yes. But there are some that aren't affected by elements and are usaully known as tactical souls. It takes alot of hits than one or five to retrieve them. Even some with elements can be difficult to catch, depending on their strength. If its weak, a soul is easy to obtain."  
  
"But if its strong, it'd be harder to posess. Now I understand. But those souls in the statues can be obtain, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they're ability souls. Those are very important to use around the castle, to get to certain places."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then, his sword began to glow as electrical surges covered its blade and faded. "What just happened?"  
  
"The attack the Armor used, is now yours. It sensed your power and will help you whenever needed."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Let's go, Damien."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Before proceeding, another green orb appeared and touches both boys as Damien was surprised. "What?" Asked Soma as he caught Damien's expression. "That's the orb that saved my life when I fought the creature in the catacombs."  
  
"I see."  
  
As they entered, they found another statue and a door leading to the next area as Damien destroys it. A silver soul appeared and enters his body as Soma asked, "I wonder what ability it is now?"  
  
"Dunno, let's see."  
  
They entered the door and found another path leading up without any steps, though. Curious, Damien leapt onto a wall, then jumps on the one across him. As he did it again, Damien discovered what it was. "You know what Soma? This soul allows me to jump from one wall to another!"  
  
"Well that's good! At least, I don't have to carry you to the top, there's your ticket!"  
  
"Yeah....O.O??What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Soma, as he did a high jump before catching up to Damien. "Meet you at the top!"  
  
"What? Hey! No fair! Just because you have all your abilities, you don't have to leave me hanging!" Exclaimed Damien as he pick up the pace to catch up with the spaniard who laughed, waiting for his partner to arrive. The american managed to get to the top and stood glaring at Soma, while panting. "....You're such a punk, Cruz."  
  
"Look who's talking." He said, before both their expressions changed to smirks as Damien wrapped a arm around Soma's neck and the boys continued to the next path where they found an opening to the Castle Corridors. They took the stairs leading up as they went pass a resting point above them and continued foward. The area was big, but empty, as both Soma and Damien walked toward the next door which lead to the Chapel.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: *Sighs* Talk about character's interactions. Although, it was quite interesting to see Damien and Soma getting along, well almost. And doesn't Soma sound alike Arikado? Explaining a few things to one who's new to this power? I just notice that. ^_^ Please Review. 


	4. In the Chapel of Sorrow

Chapter 3: In The Chapel of Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: If you read the last three chapters, you should have got the idea by now. ^_^  
  
Warnings: Maybe disturbing in a scene. ~*~  
  
***Forbidden Area***  
  
Yoko had been walking for quite sometime, as she just went through the Underground Reserviour to the Forbidden Area and still couldn't find what she and Arikado were going after. But preventing herself from getting bored, the blonde had some fun by fighting alot of monsters, using her magic and a whip sword she founded in the Study room.  
  
As she leaps on the ancient boat with a wooden skull figurehead, a gargoyle swoops down to grab her when Yoko casted the ice spell and the creature became a frozen statue as it fell to the ground, cracking into tiny pieces. She made a smirk before a pale hand touched her shoulder and she screamed as she grab the stranger's arm, flipping him over her shoulder. The dark man managed to land on his feet as he stood staring at Yoko who panted while glaring at him. "Arikado, what's the big idea of scaring me like that?!"  
  
"Nothing, I figure I would find you here. I see you handle yourself pretty well, Belnades. Have you found anything?"  
  
"Nada, everything's still quiet except for this area's residences of course. How about you?"  
  
"....Look out!" He grabs Yoko and leaps off the ground, dodging an attack made from the Demon Lord who appeared from the shadows and attacks again. While holding Yoko with one arm in midair, Arikado outstretches his free arm and casts his special attack, Hell Fire on the creature as it disappears in flames. The dark man landed on the ground as he lets go of Yoko who hugs him. "Aw, I didn't know you cared! That's so sweet!" She exclaimed as Arikado struggled to break free from her embrace. "Let go of me! I don't need your gratitude! Ah!" That was when Yoko gave him a kiss on the cheek as she finally lets go of Arikado who was now blushing furiously while glaring at his blonde haired partner. Yoko giggled as Arikado strengthen himself up and spoked, "As I was saying, I'm in the same state as you are in. However, I've sent my imp to look for anything suspicious and he came back telling me that there is another boy in the castle."  
  
"You mean like Soma?"  
  
"Yes, and he posesses the same power as we do. I'm not sure how, but all I know is, that he & Soma met and are somewhere in the castle fighting many enemies. Both powers are not that far."  
  
"That can only mean one thing...they're in the Chapel. Well let's go there and meet with them. I want to see what this boy looks like. Now won't this be a family reunion? ^_^" asked Yoko. Arikado went silent as the witch descendant looks at him with puzzle eyes. "Arikado?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Look, I know how you feel protecting Soma from getting harm, even what's going to happen tonight, but-"  
  
"You don't know how I feel!" Snapped Arikado as his fangs appeared. That didn't scare Yoko as her expression changed. "I do. I can tell from that pain look in your eyes. Whoever is planning to resurrect Dracula, will find out about Soma and they'll do anything to get him in their grasps. If it does happen...Soma will nolonger exist, thus Dracula is arisen in full form and there will be no way to reverse the process. They need to know about this too, Arikado and that includes the other boy. He might be important for this scenerio since he has the same dark power as you and Soma."  
  
"......"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Very well then. We will take the shortcut that leads to the Study and head to the chapel."  
  
"Now you're talking. Arikado, you're not the only one who Soma is your responsiblity, he's got himself, everyone and me as well."  
  
Arikado didn't said anything as both walked to the left and reentered the beginning of the Forbidden Area, then took the upward path leading to the study room.  
  
~*~  
  
***The Chapel***  
  
"You been to this area before Soma?" Asked Damien as both boys walked through the chapel's corridors and moved up to the stairways before them. "Yeah, in fact, it was the second area of the castle I've came across. Though, it definitely undergo some changes." Said Soma. "What do you mean?" Asked Damien curiously. "It's not exactly the same as before. I've could have sworn there were two bell towers in this chapel." He said, referring to the one they entered as they came across its residences. Damien killed a Durga as he absorbed it's soul and Soma uses a spear at the three Skull Pillars from a distance. A trio of witches flew down to attack, when the duo uses one of their souls to kill them off, as Damien managed to possess a soul. The american glances at his surroundings as he asked, "And this suppose to be a Holy chapel?"  
  
"Its a unholy Chapel to be precised. In this castle, the word 'Holy' is not even part of it's vocabulary and its more likely the sanctuary of Bane. But no need to worry Damien. There's a closest resting point that isn't far from here."  
  
'There's no need to worry, Damien...First, Taro and now Soma. Why the hell should I be worrying??' He thought bitterly. 'I wonder how big this castle is anyway? There's somany things I've encounter before I met Soma and they just keep getting weirder every second. This pisses me off! Everytime I tried to get out of this ratrap, there's always something that takes me farther away from home. Maybe what Soma said was true. Whatever the reason I was 'summoned' to this place maybe important. But what? What do I know about this castle? Well, Dracula for one thing and those monsters...This dark power...Wait! The dreams I've been having, could they be connected to this?' Damien glances at Soma who said nothing, but kept looking forward at his path as Damien thought mentally. 'There was another place I've seen him...Its wasn't only at school or the concert. Now I remember, he was the one facing Death in some clocktower in my dream...But why did I dreamt that? Shit, this is getting so confusing...'  
  
"Damien? Are you alright?" Asked Soma as he noticed his friend was acting abit strange when Damien snaps out his thoughts and looked at Soma. "Huh? Sorry, just been thinking alot on something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why was I brought here to this castle and this dark power I have, you know. It just came up to my mind right now."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say, the more battles you win and the souls you catch, the better you understand almost everything in this castle, including your powers." Said Soma as Damien smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Look, there's another one of those rooms!"  
  
"Good, let's go in and rest for awhile--"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Hey! Come back!"  
  
Both ran forward, killing more enemies as the sounds of bells ringing, echoed throughout the chapel and the duo leaped from one peak to another. They came in the resting point panting, as they looked at eachother before clinging to the other boy and touched the light in Mary's hands. As the warmness embrace them both, Damien yawns and slumps down beside the statue as Soma sat beside him. "Wake me up when its morning.."  
  
"There's never a morning here, Damien."  
  
"Boy, are you ever reassuring..." He said lastly before falling asleep beside the statue as Soma watches Damien's chest slowly moving up and down. The spaniard wasn't actually tired, but besides seeing Damien's strength increasing including his fighting spirit, he saw through the american's eyes in the pools of tiredness; probably from his performance on stage and his experience through the castle's first areas he went through. 'It wouldn't hurt to rest for awhile.' Thought Soma, as he smiled at the sleeping american. Using his pale hand, Soma gently pushes the brown locks away from the boy's closed eyes, which twitched slightly as the taller youth removed his hand and he too, began to fall asleep. 'At least, for awhile.'  
  
~*~  
  
***Studyroom***  
  
A Minotaur swunged his ax at Yoko who jumps out of the way as she casts the spell lightening and flashes strucked the creature down to ashes. More enemies appeared every second, as Arikado summons the Sword of Dawn and all six spirits appear, using their attacks on the number of enemies as they disappeared one by one. They were about to continued upward to meet with Soma and the other boy, but with more enemies appearing, including the energy they felt in the Study; it was taking them farther away from their destination and they figured since they were close to the spot where the boss was waiting, the duo decided to take care of it. As they began to run through the area and destroying some poltergeist that were attacking them with chairs and tables; the blue door opened. As they entered, it closes behind them as both teammates heard a growl and looking forward, a Manticore roared in fury as it charges at them.  
  
Yoko & Arikado spilt up, as the creature reached them, lashing his scorpion tail on the ground and shot fire from his mouth. Yoko uses the Whipsword as she lashes it out at the Manticore, only causing it to become more angry as it leaped from the ground and at her, before she cast fire on him. He lands on the ground when Arikado summons the Sword familer and with a circular slash; kills the creature as he disappears in flames. A blue soul appeared and enter Arikado's body as Yoko walk toward him. "That was quick. Still, at least it wasn't a difficult opponent." She said. Arikado turned and glances at the room ahead of them. "There isn't any ability souls in that room, so it would be pointless for them to come here."  
  
"Well, since that's taken care of, we should be on our way now...without any interruptions." Said Yoko as she awaited for Arikado to follow. "Yes, let's not keep Soma waiting."  
  
The witch descendant smiled, as both teammates lefted the empty room, going back to the path which lead to their destination.  
  
~*~  
  
***Resting Spot***  
  
' "Where am I?" Asked Damien as he kept walking through the endless path. The light before him, lead to an opening as he entered and everything went white. Everything came to full color as Damien found himself in another weird looking realm. Above him, was a purple sky as he continued to walk through the now ruined city before him. There were no sign of cars, streetlight or even people as if they all were completely erased from this planet.  
  
Suddenly, the american recognized the Hakuba shrine as it now look destroyed, with graffitti and the once Sacred Tree of the White Horse was discovered on the ground; chopped from its roots and blood on it's trunk. "How could someone do such a heinous act on a Shrine? That's just terrible..." Then he look before him and was suprise to see a black castle standing higher than any other building as Damien's vision began to grow weary. The youth tried to hold onto something, but stumbled backwards as he began to fall into a black hole.  
  
Damien awoke from the light glowing and the smell of wax coming from a red candle. He slowly moved his head when he opened his eyes and gazed upon a blood coated skull sitting on a table, looking back at him through black depths. The american looks at his suroundings; candles well-lit and scattered throughout the dark room, while a few encircled his body. Bones of long forgotten victims, were scattered as well and skulls walled up like the ones in the Catacombs, gazing at the boy who wasn't sure what the hell is going on! But the most creepist of them all, was a big black gothic cross hunged on the wall with a skull in the center.  
  
The youth noticed he was held bondage on the dark floor with a symbol painted under him as his arms and legs were binded by chains, which were nailed by strong, wooden pegs. As he struggled to break free, footsteps were heard and a figure came in. Damien looked up and gasped as he sought this being. This being was a man, with long plantinum hair and a pale face like moonlight, but different from the one he dreamt before. He wore old century clothing as a black cape covered him and a long blade sword was strapped on his waist.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Help me..."  
  
But then, the room itself shifted and the pale man, was nowhere to be found. Still Damien couldn't move, he was now tied on a stake that formed a cross and found himself outside in some village. Glares and shouts echoed through his mind as villagers held torches while a man in a minister's outfit was praying from a black book. With a signal, the executor was given a torch and lited the haystack underneath Damien as flames encircled the whole stake. They risen to the boy's body, burning through his clothing as the american was being executed!  
  
Damien cried out as the flames burn their way to his skin, everything went blurry and soon turned to blackness. SOMA!!" '  
  
"Ah!" Damien awoke from the twinkling sound of the light on the statue as Soma got up and touches the boy's shoulder. "Damien? What happen?"  
  
Breathing heavily, Damien spoke, "....I had a dream." He began to shake alittle and before Soma was about to say something, the american said, "I'm fine, Soma. Let's get going before we end up having some encounters."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Both exited the resting point as they continued downward and went toward their left. A blue door opened and they went in as the door closes behind them. Both heard a howl from a huge creature that crashed into a Stain Glass and landed on the ground. It was a big wolf with two heads and had dark brown fur covering it's body. Red eyes glared at the duo as it growled and lunges at them before they moved out of the way. Soma summons his sword as he began to slash the creature, but the twoheaded wolf shot it's laser from it's mouth as Soma fell back and it lunged at him.  
  
"Soma!" Cried Damien as he casts the Earth Demon's attack, slamming a fist on the ground, as rock peaks began to form and hit the creature twice before it came off of Soma. It lands on the ground, glaring at the american as it charges at him when he moves out the way and uses the Witch's Soul; only to discover it was just a broomstick as he cursed under his breath. "Damn!"  
  
"Damien, here!" Soma uses the Flame Demon and fireballs hit the brush part as it lit up like a torch. "Thanks, Soma. I think." Said Damien as he held it firmly when the creature was about charge into him before he swunged the burning broom and the fire covered the creature. The wolf fell on the ground before Soma and Damien did a twin lightening soul attack, striking a stronger blow at the creature as it soon dies.  
  
Two souls appear out of the creature's heads as they entered both Soma and Damien. "You okay?" Asked Damien as he noticed Soma panting and replied, "I'm fine, just glad its been dealt with."  
  
"What do you suppose was that thing?"  
  
"That was a Cerberus you two have just defeated. I wasn't surprise, that there be another in the castle after all these centuries." Said a voice from within the shadows as Soma and Damien turned around.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
AN: Ah, so who do you think it is? You just have to wait and see, but you might already know anyway. I would have continued on with this chapter, but I have few things to take care of for Christmas, for that matter and well, I wanted to upload it as soon I finished, so I hope you like this chapter. Also, I fixed the minor errors at the end of Ch. 2. You know, this is my first ever chapter that has two boss battles. While Soma and Damien were taking a nap, Yoko and Arikado were busy fighting a boss. Afterwards, its the other duo's turn to fight a boss. Isn't it cool? You also might be wondering about the dream Damien had, well let's just say it might be connected to who he really is...I just say 'might'. Another reason was that I was envisioning something like that while typing this chapter. Anywho, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I'm not busy or interrupted. Please Review ^_^. 


	5. Topsy Turvy

Chapter 4: Topsy Turvy  
  
An: Ah, what the hell, just want to say, there's not really a room like this in the games, but I got the idea from a stage of the NES game, Little Nemo: The Dream Master and the animated movie, Little Nemo in Slumberland. Suppose to replace the Dance Hall stage.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
"That was a Cerberus you two have just defeated. I wasn't surprise, that there be another in the castle after all these centuries." Said a voice from the shadows, as Soma and Damien turned around. A blonde haired woman and dark haired man in a black suit came out from the shadows. The spaniard smiled at the other duo as he spoke, "Long time, no see, Yoko, Arikado."  
  
"Huh? You know these two?"  
  
"Yes, they're my friends. Damien, this is Yoko Belnades and that's Genya Arikado. Yoko, Arikado, this is Damien Chambers."  
  
"Please to meet your acquaintance." Said Damien.  
  
"The pleasure's all ours." Said Yoko as she tugged on Arikado who growled in annoyance.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Soma. Before speaking, Arikado made a quick glance at the boy who Soma introduce. The boy resembled Richter Belmont, his friend and ally many centuries ago...More angelic as he was, before being controlled by Shaft, except for his ponytail and blue eyes. "We sensed that something was going to brew within the castle walls so we came to investigate and make sure it was a false alarm." Said Arikado. Yoko glanced at him.  
  
"That's what I came here for too. When I felt the energy on the sphere and entered the realm, I managed to find Damien, but I also sensed yours & Yoko's energy as well. Was there any trouble?"  
  
"Well, no...Unless you count that someone is going to resurrect Dracula one way or another!" Exclaimed Yoko as Arikado glared at the blonde who ignored it. 'If you weren't going to say anything, then I will.'  
  
"What?! You got to be kidding!" Exclaimed Damien.  
  
"How's that possible?" Asked Soma.  
  
"There is a way. You know what day it is?" Asked Yoko.  
  
"Friday the 13th. But what does it have to do with his resurrection?" Asked Damien as he was waiting for an answer. Arikado continued where Yoko lefted off, "When the full moon appears in the sky, by midnight in THIS realm, Dracula arises from his resting place where he shall reclaim his power.."  
  
Soma put his head down as his mind recorded every word Arikado said. Damien glanced at the other youth as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Soma?"  
  
The spainard looked up at Damien as he said, "I'm fine, Damien. Then he looks at Arikado. How long we have before that happens?"  
  
"Judging from the time in the real world, we have but 23 1/2 hours, to get to the Throne Room where the ceremony is going to take place."  
  
"Then let's go there!" Said Damien. That's when Yoko stepped in. "Unfortunately, the warp point to the Top Floor is sealed by some unknown sources and even going through the Inner Qaurters, a black energy door is blocking the path. It be difficult to proceed." Explained Yoko. Damien made a low whistle, "Looks like we're not invited to this little ceremony. As it seems, mysterio wants us to go around this weird castle and play 'ring around the monsters', until we all fall down."  
  
"Exactly." Agreed Yoko.  
  
"Alright then. If that's the case, so be it!" Said Soma as he was about to take out his sword when Arikado lifted a hand at him to stand down. "Don't go overboard, this being may be testing us, how far we will go and unless all of his henchmen are defeated in the areas they are lurking in, we won't be able to enter the Top Floor. Besides, it'd be a perfect opportunity for you, Chambers, to retrieve all your souls and abilties in order to proceed." He said. Damien was quiet for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Good. We'll go to the Chapel's warp point to the Castle Corridors."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"There is a secret path we found, leading to another room. Let's not waste any more time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The team sets out as the door opened before them and headed straight toward the warp point.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in a small area.....  
  
"Let me go!" Cried a small female voice as the sound of metal kicking back and forth through the hallways as a dark voice spoked, "You can kick your cage all you want, but I'm not letting you go. As my new little fairy servant, you shall do as I say, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"I'm a elf for one thing! I wouldn't listen to you, even if you were good looking!"  
  
"Ha! Elf or fairy, what difference does it make?! You're both the same! Said the demon whose body was red and legs that resembled a goat's. Blue Horns were sticking out from his head and elbows as wings were spread out from his back, blue gleaming in his eyes. He looked down at the small elf who kept kicking her cage. ...And you're mine!"  
  
The elf woman was very pretty and had curly light purple hair, including eyes. She wore a long blue dress with slits on each side, showing her pale legs which were covered by a pine-green cape and shoes, that matched her dress. A thornless briar circlet was on her head with a green gem and in her hand, was a crescent ornament shape staff as she uses it to break free. But the cage was magic proof, so it was pointless to use up all her powers.  
  
As she sat harshly in her cage, the creature only grinned at her as he said, "It won't be for long before I take you to my humble abode." He said. The elf didn't say anything but hugged her knees and began to weep softly as the hideous creature laughed cold heartly.  
  
~*~  
  
***Castle Corridors***  
  
As they came out of the warp point, Soma, Damien, Yoko and Arikado jumps down the wooden steps one by one, as the team encounters zombies popping out from below. Yoko summons ice, as she freezes some of them coming toward her, while Damien cuts off their heads with his sword. Soma & Arikado uses their similier fire attack as they all got out of there before having to fight the undead again.  
  
The next room was leading up and downward as they conitnued to moved toward their chosen path and enter the door before them.  
  
~*~  
  
***Room of Confusion***  
  
Soma was the first to come in as he stops by his tracks and the others crashed into him, looking at the scenery before them. Damien was first to exclaimed, "Everything's upside down!"  
  
"I can see that!" Exclaimed Yoko as Soma looked at Arikado in wonder, "What place is this?"  
  
"This is called the Room of Confusion." He said. "Weird...NOW I know the castle undergoed some changes." Said Soma. "You can say that again." Said Damien.  
  
Without another word, they leaped to the next stand to another, as the team managed to find a stairway leading to the top (which of course, leading below). They were encountered by Ghost Dancers and Waiter Skeletons as Damien was the first to kill a few, absorbing both souls and the trio followed by help killing the rest of them. A floating giant skull charges at them as it knocks Soma on the ground and Damien strucked it with the Great Armor's attack from his sword, shattering the skull into pieces. A blue soul entered him before he helped Soma on his feet, while Yoko and Arikado have just had took out a Disc Armor from behind.  
  
It became surprising that there weren't any more monsters in the next room they came across, except for a Giant Golem that began to move toward them. Soma and Damien used their souls as Arikado and Yoko casts their spells on it when there was a drawback; the creature was still standing as it spewed out stones at the team before they dodge it. Soma transforms into the Devil and dashes into the stone creature before it stops then falls into pieces as it's soul went inside the spaniard. With that out of the way, Soma and the gang continued onward as they found another blue door leading to the boss. They went in before it closed behind them and cautiously stepped forward, only to hear a cry from the path infront of them.  
  
"NO! LET ME--LET ME GO! HELP!"  
  
Alarmed, Damien ran toward the call as the rest followed behind "Damien! Wait up!" Called Soma, but the american was now farther as the taller youth changed into a bat while Arikado turns into a wolf as Yoko hops on his back and both animal forms picked up the pace to catch up with the boy.  
  
The red demon had the small woman in his grasp as he said, "Scream all you want, no one will hear you!"  
  
"Someone just did!"  
  
The creature turned to see who said that and there stood Damien, holding his weapon as he continued, "You know, you got alot of nerve of torturing someone whose not bigger than you. So I suggest let the little lady go or get ready to see yourself pummeled below the dirt."  
  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Why would a boy like you be so ignorant to challenge me?!"  
  
"Who said it was only me going to challenge you?" Damien smirked as Soma and Arikado appeared, changing back into their human forms and Yoko holding her whipsword in place.  
  
"Who are you and who is your master that sent you?" Asked Soma. The creature grins, placing the elf woman back in her cage as he replied, "The name's Pazuzu and you're meaning my mistress."  
  
"Mistress??"  
  
"That's right, the countess who brought back Dracula before. She had me turn this area into my territory and to watch out for any intruders. However, I never thought I would have visiters coming over after all these centuries. I'll gladly welcome you, but if its to rescue this little pointed ear broad of an elf, I won't give her up!"  
  
"Since you put it that way, we're gonna have to take her from you." Said Damien. "We'll see about that." Pazuzu begins to spit out flames three at a time as the team splits up and dodges each of them.  
  
Afterwards, the demon jumps from the ground and lands harshly, causing the whole area to shake slightly as everyone stood still. Damien almost lost his balance when Soma grabbed his arm just when Pazuzu summons so many dark blue imps in the room to attack. The team killed as many as they can while the demon just stood watching as a few more began to drop in. Seeing that he was paying more attention with that attack, Damien took the opportunity to charge at the demon and cast Tiny Devil as he created a blade vortex which sent him flying backwards.  
  
While Pazuzu tries to get up, Damien frees the elf woman who flew toward him and hid beneath his ponytail. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." Said Damien as the elf woman held onto his collar when Pazuzu got up with a now pissed off look in his eyes and charges into Damien before he was about to attack. He fell backwards as the elf woman fell onto the ground and slowly got up, seeing the american getting hit with punches by the demon.  
  
"Damien!" Cried Soma as he was about to help his friend when more imps shot at him like many bullets and went down. Yoko and Arikado had their hands full with more imps as Soma struggled to break free.  
  
Meanwhile, the american was giving a punch in the stomach as he fell to his knees when Pazuzu picked him up by the neck and sneered. "Not tough now, are ya?!" Damien didn't said anything, but spit at the creature as he growled in response. The demon got angry as he began to choke Damien who drops his sword and the boy grasp his arms, trying to break free.  
  
The elf watched in horror as Damien was about to get killed. Holding onto her staff, the demi-creature cried out. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Light began to fill the room, as everything turned white and the demon watched while holding his captive, who glanced with one eye half opened. A spark hit the creature as he lets go of Damien who fell onto his knees, gasping for air and grabbed his sword from the ground.  
  
There was a purple glow hovering infront of Damien who kept looking as he manage to see the image of the elf. She smiled before changing into a light blue ball as it went inside the hilt gem which began to glow, transforming into a really big yet white energy blade. With both hands, Damien held it as he look how big the sword was when he heard a voice. "Your sword and I became one, now you can summon the Sword of Fate."  
  
"Sword of Fate??"  
  
"There is no time, your friends are in danger! If he dies, then all of his imps servants will disappear." Said the voice.  
  
As Pazuzu was about to get up again, from an unknown clearing, the youth raises the huge blade over his head and shouted "SWORD OF FATE", before he swunged it through the demon who cried in pain as he was spilt right down the middle. The soul went inside him before the demon's remains disappeared and the imps that were attacking the others, had vanquished into thin air.  
  
Soma, Yoko and Arikado got up from the ground as they looked at Damien who watched as the blade glowed and the light blue orb came out, reverting back into the elf who opened her eyes. The sword was revert back to it's original form as the elf lands on Damein's palm, looking up at the boy with eyes of gratitude. "Damien, is it not? I will forever be in your debt." She said.  
  
"There's no need to repay me."  
  
"Please, allow me to accompanying you and your friends, master." Said the elf. Damien was confused at the moment when Arikado said, "She is now your familiar, Damien. A spirit that will be very loyal to you and help you whenever needed."  
  
"Er, okay. By the way, what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Bleu, the elf sorceress. I was captured by Pazuzu when I was trying to stop the one who was going to revive Dracula. It was even worse that I couldn't find a way to get through the black door."  
  
"I know what you mean, we found out about that and have been fighting these monsters in order to proceed. Say, Bleu, is there more to this area or just a small room?"  
  
"No, there's a door leading more to this area and the catacombs, leading to an upward area I never went to." Replied Bleu. "Can you lead us the way, then?" Asked Yoko.  
  
"Of course!" Said Bleu as another green orb went inside everyone before proceeding to the next area.  
  
As they went in, the team found another soul statue and a door that Bleu described before Damien destroys it, a gray soul enter his body as Yoko asked in wonder. "Which is it this time?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Said Arikado before he summons the Crissagrim and slashed at Damien who moved in a quick side dodge as he glared at the dark man. "Hey! What was tha-Wait." He tried it again by moving left in a quick move and right. "Seems to be somekind of side dash, almost similier to mines." Said Soma. "Let's proceed further, you two." Said Arikado.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the throne room, the redheaded woman looked down at the team from her crystal globe when a henchmen entered. He had white hair and beard; along with pointed ears, wrinkled tan skin and black eyes. He sort of resembles Merlin, only short and wore a violet robe which covered his whole body as he held a staff with an ornament that shaped as a glaive. The small elder stepped in the room as he stops to bow his head at the woman who still had her back facing him.  
  
"Lady Carmilla, you summoned me?"  
  
"Yes I have Chamberlain. There is something I want to show you. Come here." Commanded Carmilla, normally, as her servant Chamberlain stepped forward and stood beside the woman. The image of the battle with Pazuzu and the four beings appeared as the elder mage looked on, then soon answered, "So these are the four who have enter the castle you mentioned."  
  
"Yes. I have been watching the battles they fought. But what I don't understand, is how much power these four possess, even that boy who's wielding the Soul Reaper. They managed to make it this far, which is impressive. However, they are becoming a nuisance to me and will do all they can to get to the Throne Room. No matter, my five loyal Daemons will rid of this annoyance once and for all. They are in their territory right now preparing themselves and with that out of the way, I'll begin the ceremony without any more interruptions."  
  
"Yes, my mistress."  
  
"Dracula will arise to reclaim power and bring forth chaos, just as the prohecy had said. Ha,ha,ha. Come. We must have everything all arranged for the ceremony and we must hurry."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
AN: The Soul Reaper is the name of Damien's sword and Carmilla is the countess from Circle of the Moon who was responsible for the resurrection of Dracula and plans to see him rule. If you played the game, you probably knew already. Just to help jog your memory. I figured that she'd be the main villain of the story who going to revive the count and wants to rule by his side. There probably others from the games that might appear also. I'm trying to figure out who else. One thing for sure, I'm not quite happy how this chapter came out, at least, for certain parts. Please review.  
  
" 


	6. Into the Garden of Night

Chapter 5: Into The Garden of Night  
  
~*~  
  
A cool breeze surrounded the whole area as water flowed from the ivory fountains and sounds of crickets chirping their song through the night air. The inhabitants of the Floating Garden moved around the area, waiting for an opponent or victim to sink their fangs in as their feet touched the grass silently. The Cockatrice walks back and forth as it's deadly glare turns a small creature into stone. Somewhere else, a dead samurai on his zombie horse galloped toward another as both clashed and a zombie battle began.  
  
Inside a dark, but small chamber, a black figure hunged upside down from a pole as he snickered histerically at an image infront of him. The image shown three men, an elf and a woman walking through the catacombs, going up the peak that looked abit higher for them to jump as they enter the door before them as it turned black. He was amused at this, as his tongue came out hanging from his mouth. "Hee,hee... So these are the ones who lady Carmilla have mentioned. Its seems that I'll be meeting up with them, soon enough. How entertaining it would be." He said before he began to laughed uncontrollably.  
  
~*~  
  
***Marble Corridors***  
  
"We're right back where we started!" Exclaimed Damien as his familiar moved away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Its not your fault, Bleu. I'm just saying that we've been here before, right Soma?" Asked Damien as Soma nodded his head. "Perhaps there's another area we haven't undercovered yet."  
  
"You could be right."  
  
"Well I'm not complaining. Let's take the path." Suggested Yoko as Arikado takes out a card with a beautiful fairy as it took form. The fairy appeared in a jade color gown as she smiled warmly at her master. "You summoned me, Master?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to locate any hidden areas that we may be able to enter and you'll be assisted with Bleu."  
  
"Bleu? She looked over Arikado's shoulder and made a glare at elf who sat on Damien's shoulder playing with one of his locks, smiling. 'Oh no...Not her.' Knowing that Arikado would not take no for an answer, Fairy sighed as she said, "Yes, master."  
  
This made the dhampire concerned. He never seen his most loyal familiar acted this way when he mention Bleu. "You two met before, have you?"  
  
"Yes. But its a long story, master. We'll be back with the information of the hidden area."  
  
"Er, very well then."  
  
As she flew from her master, she stops infront of Bleu who said, "Well, its very surprising to see you again, fairy. Now, let's put our differences aside and be a demi-duo. What do you say?"  
  
"Only when I'm told too. I rather refuse to have your company over my will, thank you."  
  
"Whatever you say. ^_^"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both glanced at Arikado and Damien as they smiled sheeply. "Heh, heh. Let's get going." Said Bleu.  
  
"I'm with you this time." Said the fairy as they flew at top speed through the area. Damien glanced at Arikado. "What just happened?"  
  
"Looks like those two met before they became familiars." Said Soma. Arikado sighed. "It seems to be that reason, I couldn't agree more."  
  
~*~  
  
Fairy and Bleu flew forward as both kept looking for the hidden spot. "Whoa, I could have sworn that there be one somewheres. Don't you agree?"  
  
The fairy didn't said anything but kept looking at her direction when Bleu tugged on her wing and pulled her back to face her. "What is the matter with you anyway? You hardly spoken to me for nearly a thousand years and even now."  
  
"I'll tell you what. Because of all the mean things you did to me!" She said. This made Bleu laughed alittle. "What did I do?"  
  
"Well, the time you told everyone that I had kissed a frog at the pond because YOU told me that he was a prince in disguise, the time you took my flower crown I made and there's more, but I won't explained all since we are supposed to find a secret area. Now let go of my wing!" She managed to break free and flew away from the elf who just stood. "Is that why? Listen, I was a hatchling back then."  
  
"Hatchling my foot! Like I would believe that!"  
  
"I didn't know better...the truth is, I was jealous." The fairy stops and turned to face Bleu in wonder. "Jealous? Why?"  
  
"Well, everyone liked you alot at the Gardens and no one wanted to play with me. So I decided to get even by tormenting you toward demi-school, but I dropped the act and became mature. I changed into the elf I am now. So, please forgive me...I only wanted a friend." Bleu said lastly before she placed her head down. Fairy flew toward her and hugged her. Letting her go, Fairy gave her a smile as she said, "You could've just ask, Bleu. I would have gladly be your friend."  
  
"So are we?" Asked Bleu as if bracing for an rejection.  
  
"Yes." Said Fairy as she smiled, the elf did the same. "Let's get going, Fairy."  
  
"Right." Both flewed while holding hands, making sure they didn't loose track of eachother as they continued through the eerie corridors. It wasn't long before they manage to find a secret area leading upward and a door before them as they broke a wall with their magic. "What do you think that door leads to?"  
  
"I dunno. We better report this to our masters. Come on!"  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
~*~  
  
As the team stood waiting for any news, Soma sought out two lights flying at top speed as Bleu and Fairy returned. They were still holding hands as Damien notices, "So, you two became couples?" He asked, only to recieve a punch on the shoulder by Soma. "Ow! Geez, what the hell was that for, Cruz?!"  
  
"Er, I guess you could say it that, master. We found a path leading upward again and a door to the left. Between two statues holding arrows."  
  
"Two arrows??"  
  
"Yes, but it was covered by a wall that we had to destroy. We'll lead you to it!"  
  
"Alright, lead the way, gals."  
  
The team followed the familiars through the corridors and made their way toward the path. With the bat forms of Soma and Arikado, the other two held onto both as they flew to the top, discovering the door that lied in waiting. "You two did excellent job."  
  
"Thank you. ^_^"  
  
Damien touched the door as Bleu sat on his shoulder, "What's wrong Master?"  
  
"This is going to sound strange, but I hear water flowing."  
  
"I think I know what you mean, Damien and its very familier. We're close, come on." Said Soma as everyone entered the door and ran through the small hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
***Floating Garden***  
  
Soma and the gang found themselves in the first area of the Floating Garden, as there was a fountain flowing water before them. "Water, just what I need to quench my thrist." Said Damien as he and company walk toward it, hands ready to be soaked in the fresh cool springs.  
  
After a few minutes, the group got up and continued on with the path they found behind the fountain where a cockatrice was discovered as it shot laser from it's eye. Soma pushed Damien out of the way before taking the shot himself and turned to stone. "Soma! Damn you!" In rage, Damien uses the Cerebus's laser attack at the rooster monster, killing it as the soul went inside the sword. ".....That never happened before....Soma!" He ran toward the statue form of his friend as he touched his face. "Damn it, why did you had to go and do that for?!"  
  
"He'll be fine, Damien."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Look."  
  
The statue began to crack as it shattered into tiny pieces and there stood a full live Soma who looks at Damien, smiling. "I didn't know you cared." He said, pretending to look affectionate toward the american. Damien only gave a slight smug. "......Shut up, man! That nearly gave me a heart attack! If you asked me, I thought you were a complete goner."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Boys these days." Said Yoko with a sigh as both familiars giggled. They continued onward and managed to find a resting point. They may run into another somewheres so they took the floating elevator which brought them up to the next floor as they jumped off when Yoko and Arikado faced the boys. "This is where we part you two."  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"We figure since this place is huge, Arikado and I are planning to look around, taking half of the area while you two look around on your half."  
  
"Where will we meet again?" Asked Soma.  
  
"In the Underground Reserviour, wait for us in the caverns." Said Arikado.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Later." Said Yoko as she, Fairy and Arikado left the other trio who watched them leave, before walking to the right, keeping their gaurd up if any enemies planned to ambush them.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Chapter 6 continues where chapter 5 leaves off. Though I'm currently working on it. 


	7. Kuro the Shapeshifter

Chapter 6: Kuro, the Shapeshifter  
  
~* ~  
  
While walking down the steps of the huge outdoor corridors, Soma, Bleu and Damien had yet encountered fewer enemies as they killed them off before proceeding to the next area. Damien managed to catch a Dead Samurai's, Devil's and a Skull Pillar's soul along the way, figuring that with the number of souls he collected from the areas he's been in and this one, the youth would be getting closer to his answers. Unfortunatly, the american felt more like he was abit farther from Soma and knowing the spaniard, he's been around this castle before than Damien.  
  
The moon shone as they got to the next big corridor where they came across a skeleton trying to pull something from the ground. Curious, Damien was about to walk toward it when Soma pulled him back. "Don't! That's a Mandegora."  
  
"A what?" Before Soma could answer, the skeleton slowly brought up, what appeared to be a rag face from the ground as he shouted, "Take cover!"  
  
"Oh shit, he's gonna blow!"  
  
Both boys and Bleu lunged over the stairs behind them as the trio covered their ears before the creature cried out loud and BANG! the skeleton went to pieces. They got up to see the remains on the ground as Damien shooked his head. "Damn, that bone-head turned out to be a nut-case. Killing himself with his own--screaming...??"  
  
"The Mandegora was said to have died of suffering, hearing the cries of tortured victims, over and over again until he gone crazy. Therefore, he appears using his own cries to ward off enemies. Anyone who hears his cry will make his victims go insane till the day they die. One thing for sure, he's not too difficult to catch, unless you attack before he screams."  
  
"Er, right. I won't forget that tip."  
  
"Let's keep going."  
  
"Hm."  
  
The trio continued upward to the stairs when they jump on the ledge and leap from one block to another as they hopped their way to next room. A Kicker Skeleton was found as it leaps from the ground and did a High Kick at Damien who moved aside as he uses the cockatrice's attack with his sword and the skeleton turn to stone in midair. The statue fell on the ground as it shattered into tiny pieces, a gray soul came out and went inside Damien who touched his chest as he looks at Soma. "I thought the abilty souls can be obtain only in those statues."  
  
"Monsters can possess these kind of abilties, too. There might be more of them."  
  
"Is that another resting point?"  
  
"Yes. Let's recover before going further." Said Soma as he, Bleu and Damien went inside, touching the light as it healed any wounds they got from the monsters and recovered their (well except Soma's) magic before leaving the small room and taking the path below them. Soma recognized this area since it was the path leading to the Chaotic Realm and where he fought Julius Belmont in. Tugging from that memory, Soma went in as Damien and Bleu followed, turning back as a blue door closed behind them. "Uhoh..." Said Bleu.  
  
"This, is not good." Said Damien as the trio heard evil laughter coming from the dark spot above them. "How interesting that you made it this far. Tis a shame I have to kill you all. Ha,ha,ha...." Said the figure who landed on the ground infront of them and man, was he an eerie-looking sight. He looked short when he crouched, but was taller as Soma when he stood. His face was gray while his body was covered in black and eyes with tiny pupils had the color of yellow. His hair was long and ravenblack as it hunged like a cape. On his chest, was a blood red crest of some kind and his claws resembled a crow's.  
  
As he stood snickering, he glanced at Bleu who trembled violently, as she hid underneath her master's ponytail. "Bleu?"  
  
"There's something creepy about that guy, he's giving me the willies." Said the elf. "One thing for sure, he's not kidding about killing us. But is it just that, or is he after something?" Asked Damien. Soma shooked his head.  
  
"I don't know. Who are you?" He asked. The creature spoke in a tone that can be describe 'high pitch' and 'venomous'. "Ah..My name is Kuro, the Shapeshifter and I was given this territory by Lady Carmilla to watch out for those who trespassed the castle. I figured that there would be four of you, but since there is three only, this seems to make my job alittle easier..Enough talk, Let's begin!" With a shriek, Kuro lunged toward them as they moved out of the way and the creature turned around with a smirk before he changed into a black mane lion. It roared and charged into Damien as the american uses the Arachne's web attack and the lion fell onto the ground, struggling until it manage to break free.  
  
Changing back to his original form, Kuro snickered as he crouched again, taking form of a black wolf as he shot flames from his mouth and howled as he duplicate more of him. Kuro's clones surrounded the group as they dared not make a fatal mistake or find themselves shredded up.  
  
'There's got to be a way to seek the real one, but how? All of them are the same and if we kill the wrong one, we'll be sitting ducks! C'mon, Cruz think!' Closing his eyes, Soma began to focus while one of the wolves lunged at Damien who slashed through the wolf which disappeared into thin air. "Well, it wasn't that one!"  
  
"Damn! We're in a tight spot!" Exclaimed Damien as he killed off another fake and Soma reopened his eyes; the target had red eyes while the others had blue. "Damien! Over to your right!"  
  
"Cover me, just in case!" With a quick turn, Damien aimed his sword at the red eyed wolf as he cast Sonic Wave at the beast who fell on his back. His clones vanquished as Kuro slowly got up, glaring at the group with murderous eyes. "Give up?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Not so fast, those were not the only attacks I have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, they were the appetizers...I was waiting for my speciality. Prepare to be sucked in!" His body outstretched as he became longer, a strange black universe swirled inside and began to swallow up anything that got in it's way. Soma was about to use Black Panther and grab the others, but it was too late as the trio were sucked inside the blackness.  
  
Soma found himself walking through an endless dark area as he began to call out to the others. There was no reply, except the sound of his voice echoing throughout the empty spot. Then he sought out a figure heading toward him. Soma smiles as he recognizes the person. "Damien!"  
  
The american awoken by Bleu's magic as he got up when the elf lunged at him. "Master! You're alright! Oh master!"  
  
"Okay Bleu, okay! I'm glad to see you too." He laughed. Then he noticed everything was black and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"I am not sure. But I wonder where is Soma-sama? He's not here or that strange man."  
  
"Soma? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Called Damien, but received no response as he began to walk, only to trip on a hump and fell flat on his face as he gritted his teeth. "For crying out loud! Damn it, we don't have time for your games! Soma!" He shouted as he got up, then saw a figure coming toward him and it was spaniard, in his white fur coat and hair as the expression on his face was calm.  
  
"Why didn't you answer? I've been calling you twice already, I'm just glad you're alright. Huh?" Damien saw Soma outstretched his arm from his side as he summoned the Claimh Solias and charged at the american. "What the hell are you doing?!" Asked the american in shock, as he took out his blade to avoid Soma's attack.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Soma moved out of the way from Damien who casted the Earth Demon's attack as he jumped over the peaks and shields himself with the Final Gaurd soul. "....Damien, why are you doing this?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
The american managed to break through the barrier as he almost struck Soma when the spaniard dodges and punched him in the face as Damien fell on his back. "I know why....You're not Damien! You're an imposter created by Kuro to fool me!" The fake Damien got up as he looked at Soma with an evil grin.  
  
Damien stood face to face with Soma, as he held his sword and stared through those ice blue depths. "Looks like I don't have to hold anything back then. You're pretty good at shapeshifting Kuro, but when it comes to disguising as someone I know, you do a godawful job at it. You expect me to believe that I'm going to hold back to a fake?!"  
  
He charged toward the fake Soma and made quick slashes before the other youth was about to fight back. The dark spaniard drop the sword which disappeared as he turned to smoke, leaving behind a torn piece of black cloth on the ground as Damien looks at it.  
  
After the silence, Damien placed his sword back in his sheath as Bleu asked, "How did you know that wasn't Soma?"  
  
"Knowing Soma, he would be alot quicker than that and I was able to sense his aura and within those eyes, I know Soma wouldn't go against his friends or his will."  
  
Soma casts Lightening doll at the fake Damien who dodges it, but as he turned, the spaniard came from behind and slashed through him as the dark american cried out before he vanquished. "Nice try, Kuro. But I think you lack of personality while disguising yourself."  
  
There was a flash as both boys and Bleu found themselves inside the dark chambers. A purple smoke hovered in the air, as red eyes appeared and began to speak. "You may have defeated my clones, but that does not mean you've succeeded. I still have more tricks up my sleeves. Ha,ha,ha!"  
  
The smoke took form, changing into a huge black dragon which shot flames from its mouth and Soma uses the Final Gaurd to protect him and the others from harm. "Damien, I'm not sure if this would hold much longer! There must be way to stop him and avoid his attack!"  
  
"I know." Said Damien as he tooked out his sword and looked at Soma who was puzzled. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll distract him long enough for you to get out of the barrier and attack from behind!" The american broke free from the barrier as he ran toward the dragon. The spaniard became stunned as Bleu was. "Are you nuts?! Get your ass back here! Damien!" But Damien was too far to hear Soma's cry as he watches him clashed his sword against Kuro's scaled body, only to discover no effect. Kuro screeched as he swunged his tail at the american who flew backwards as he hit his head on the ground. "Damien!!"  
  
The youth slowly awoke, only to see the dragon going toward him as he was about to stumped his foot when Damien moved out of the way. Meanwhile, Soma removes the shield, then changes into a white bat as Bleu went on his back and flew toward the dragon, shooting flames at Kuro to take him away from Damien. The american looked up to see Soma and Bleu fighting Kuro as he changed into the Devil and with his black claw, tear half of Kuro's flesh. The dragon cried out as he was about to attack when Damien and Soma changed back to their human forms before they thrusted their swords into the creature as electrical surges entered Kuro, causing the dragon to screeched in pain. His insides completey burst, as the surges went straight up to his throat and Bang!  
  
The trio fell back, looking back in amazement as the dragon exploded. In it's place, laid Kuro in his original form burn to a crisp as he glared at them with one eye opened. "...How could....mere mortals such as yourselves..can possess such power...as both...both...!!" Before he was about to say more, Kuro turned to ashes as his soul appeared and Damien's weapon absorbs it. All was left of Kuro, was an outline of his form, as both Soma and Damien looked at eachother. "What do you think he meant by 'posessing such power as both?" Asked the american.  
  
'That guy didn't know I had the power of the Count until now, but what did he meant by 'both'? Could Damien posess the power of a reincarnated soul as I do??' "................"  
  
"Hello? Earth to Soma! Come in!" Exclaimed Damien who began to shake Soma alittle when the spaniard snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend. "You're sure you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. I don't have a clue what he meant, though." He half lied. 'I'm not used to lying to people, but I usaully don't tell the full truth. I must find out about this before I tell him...Cruz, you sure can't figure a way to get out of a situation like this.' He thought.  
  
"Hm. Well at least, that creep has been delt with. Let's see where that room leads to."  
  
As the door open, the trio went inside it, as they found another soul in the statue before Damien hits it and it enters him. "Its yellow this time." He said. Soma explained. "It must be one of the enchanted souls that allows you to walk either on water or underwater. This is good though, you might need it for later use while we're here."  
  
"Yeah. Speaking of which, we're going to have to take the path we came from. There's no other path in this room." Said Damien as he, Bleu and Soma turned back, heading toward the beginning of the Floating Gardens when they found something below them. They jumped down and found a water path leading to a straight area as they proceeded without hesitation.  
  
~*~  
  
'That boy, I sensed a more stronger power within him...Its alot similer to Soma's, but...his abilty to capture souls is quicker, how could he obtain such a huge amount of souls in one minute? There's only one being in particular that can do that...One whom I was introduced by father when I was living in the castle...'  
  
"Genya? What's wrong?" Asked Yoko in concern, as Fairy sat on her master's shoulder, playing with his dark hair. "Its nothing." He said lastly. Yoko just shrugged as she, Fairy and Arikado continued onward, entering the door which led to the clocktower. 'I only hope that it was just a hunch.'  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
AN: Finally, this chapter is completed until the next one. This was obviously the second half of the last chapter. Ooh, it seems that both Soma and Arikado may be onto something which will unravel about Damien... One thing's for sure its getting close, however, there's bosses in the way so I'll try not to make the next chapters in two parts. Well, I only got 3 more areas with bosses before I get to the UndergroundReserviour/Clocktower chapter, in which you'll find some...answers. You know, Bleu's and Fairy's odd bonding in the last chapter was sort of cute. Till next time. Say, sama means 'master' in japanese, right? I just need to make sure. Please review. ^_^ 


	8. Enter The Twilight

Chapter 7:Twilight Universe  
  
AN: I know, its a weird title....More like the Twilight Zone *begins singing the theme song's tune* lol.  
  
~* ~  
  
***Observatory***  
  
As they ran through the small hallway to the door before them, Soma, Damien and Bleu entered the next area of the castle, only to be amaze at what they saw. The place almost look like the Chapel due to it's stainglass windows and statues. The walls were covered with stars and constellations scattered around the purple colored room. Brain looking creatures were crawling in one straight line on the ceiling as the boys looked at eachother then nodded as they all ran quickly before those creatures fell on them. They land on the ground as they watched the brain creatures continued their odd march.  
  
An Arc Demon appeared from the shadows, as it flew down at them and summons a purple fireball before the trio dodges it. Damien uses Kuro's soul as duplicates of himself appeared in a row and the creature began to attack each of them. To it's surpise, they each vanished as the real Damien uses the Sonic Wave attack at the Arc Demon who shrieked and attacks before Soma uses the Red Minotaur as he sliced through the demon. It's soul entered the4 american who was near the splited corpse before it has been consume into nothing.  
  
Soma walks toward Damien who was looking at his sword which sleek blade flashed once. "Forms of Confusion."  
  
"It looks that way. Seems like you don't need to get a Killer Doll's soul afterall." Said Soma.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
The trio looked around, while keeping their gaurd up for any enemies, as they came across a resting point which had windows showing the gray clouds swirling violently and the sounds of lightening. There was also a gray block that stood before them. When they got near it, the block moved, extending as it took form of a gray golem. It began to walk toward the trio when Soma went infront of Damien and uses the Killer Mantle on it as the Gray Golem went to pieces. A soul appeared and entered the spaniard. "A mantle?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Unlike the other golems, this one can't be hurt by any weaponry or spells. The Killer Mantle soul can swap its energy quickly and kills the golem." Explained Soma.  
  
"I see." Said Damien as the trio turned back and headed toward the next part of the Observatory.  
  
They leaped on a hidden stairway, as the trio came across a newer foe: a headless creature with the upper and lower body of a female, but wings on it's back, hovered above them. It's feminine hands were holding a white orb as it threw the ball at the boys who dashed away as Damien casts the lightening doll at the creature who cried out in pain.  
  
It disintegrated into flames before reaching the ground as another soul went inside Damien who turned to find another heading toward the spaniard. "Soma, enemy at Three O' Clock!"  
  
Soma turned and uses the scythe which sliced the creature into two as it fell on the ground. "Whoa, you could switch weapons too?" Asked Damien.  
  
"Yeah, which ever sword or knife I summon, will come to my aid. Usaully, I use the Claimh Solias as my main weapon." He said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Along the way, they met up with floating orbs of light as Damien was the first to touch one, only to get shock and fell back, with his hair all spiked up as he glared at them. Soma began to laugh, only before he got shocked and fell on his face. Bleu casted a barrier as she covered the three of them, waiting for all the yellow orbs to disappear. When there were no more, the shield was broken and both boys got up, rubbing their heads with their hands as they dusted themselves off and glanced at the elf. "Thanks Bleu." Said Damien. The elf familiar smiled. "You're both welcome."  
  
As they look around and facing fewer enemies, the trio found another resting point to their right and a blue door to their left, leading to you know who. Without hesistation, they go inside and didn't turn their heads to see the blue door closing. This huge room was alot like the area where they fought against the Cerebus in the Chapel, only dark purple as the other rooms and a crescent moon framed on a centered stain-glass window with stars.  
  
"So, you come."  
  
From the shadows, a figure appeared in a long blue robe, pointed ears and bald. His skin was purple and around his neck was a crescent pendant. He glanced at the duo and the elf as he broke the silence. "My name is Dhalsim and I am one of the five Daemons Lady Carmilla has sent to watchover this territory. I presume you are three of the six troublemakers who entered this castle to ruin my mistress plans." He said. Damien and Soma looked at eachother then at Dhalsim as the spaniard asked, "Yeah, what did you expect? Cookies and milk?"  
  
"...Watch you tongue, boy! Such a castle like this, is not a playground for children like yourselves and-"  
  
"Are you going to stand there yapping all goddamn day, or do we have to be the ones to make our move?!" Asked Damien who interrupted Dhalsim as the daemon was furious, casting a dark energy ball at them. Soma made a slight glare at Damien. "You just had to make him angry, didn't you, Damien?"  
  
"What else was I suppose to do? Listen to him blabble all day and die as an old man after 'the end'?" He asked before they moved out of the way.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for coming here in the first place!" He fired another dark energy ball at them before Damien swunged his sword like a baseball bat as the black orb goes back at Dhalsim who dispells it and smirked at them. "Nice try, but none of my attacks won't have affect on me, so I suggest you three give up and allow me to give you each a slow, painful death.."  
  
"Sorry, we rather pass!" The spaniard casts the Flame Demon attack as four fireballs shot out from his palm and Dhalsim uses a barrier to protect himself. The american strucked his fist on the ground as sharp peaks appear moving fast at the daemon who hovers above it as the peaks charge into Soma who stumbled backwards. Falling on his back, Soma slowly got up as he uses the Black Panther when Dhalsim moved out of the way and the spaniard found himself charging into Damien who wasn't able to move out in time.  
  
With a crash, both boys were on their backs, moaning slightly in pain as Bleu hovered above them with a hand on her mouth. "Damn! Everytime we try to attack him, he shields himself and we end up attacking eachother!"  
  
"I know and ground attacks won't do it."  
  
"Alright then, looks like its time we give him a taste of his own medicine!"  
  
"Wait, Damien. I got a better idea..." Said Soma.  
  
As Dhalsim hovered above them, he began to summon a pair of long arms which came out from a black hole as it was going to catch the duo when Soma threw a couple of dolls at it. Damien was amused as he saw two or three doll versions of him and Soma.  
  
"Even though Dhalsim can sense that they're fakes, but long arms can be distracted." The youth was right. Dhalsim's long arms attack was mesmorize by the fake dolls as it turned away and began to go after them. "Wha...What are you doing?! You stupid arms, get back here! Its them you should be going after, not some pathetic stuff lookalikes!! I order you!"  
  
Damien was the first to speak. "Looks like it just you and us, Dhalsim. Those dolls of Soma's can last longer than before and with many to catch, I'm afraid it won't help you now."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not through yet!" He exclaimed as he began to take form and before them, was a huge eyeless worm-like ronyon which buried itself in the ground. A lump moved below as it charges at Damien and Soma who jumped out of the way, striking the ground with aerial attacks. The creature came up from the ground as it opened it's big jaws and lunged at them before they fell on the ground. Crouching, Damien watched as the creature buried itself again and heading toward them when the youth stood up.  
  
"Time to end this! Let's do it Bleu!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Closing his eyes, Damien held his sword with both hands when his elf familiar began to glow as she and the sword became one; forming the big white energy blade as Damien swipes his sword twice before he shouted, "'SWORD OF FATE'!"  
  
He swunged the sword in a big 'X' motion as it strucked the upcoming creature that screamed and sank below the hole it made. There was a glow as Dhaslim crawled out of the hole and on his knees while breathing heavily. He glared at Damien whose weapon changed back into it's current form.  
  
"Such power, I underestimated both your ability and his. So that elf was behind the Soul Reaper's transformation." He said as he slowly got up.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'Soul Reaper'??" Asked Damien in wonder.  
  
"That is the name of your sword, boy. It can capture any souls quicker than before and I am certain that whatever power you possess, has awoken the sword, claiming you as it's new master."  
  
"New master?? I don't understand, why are you telling me this, anyway?" Asked Damien. The daemon closed his eye and made a smirk. "When we fought, I recognized that sword and that attack...I knew that weapon was posessed by a being I heard about many centuries ago.." He covered his arm as he turnaway from the trio. "Wait! Where are you going?! Tell me, who is this 'being' you're talking about?! Come back!" Damien shouted as Dhalsim looked over his shoulder and said, "You will know soon enough. Until next time."  
  
"Unfortunately for you, it will not happen." Said a voice from the dark corner of the ceiling as Dhalsim gasped. "What?!"  
  
A being slowly emerges from above as it hovered at the daemon who was shocked in horror. This newer being worn a voilet robe while red orbs encircled him while there were no sign of his legs, arms or face as red eyes glowed darkly.  
  
"No, please give me another chance, you can't be serious!" Exclaimed the daemon as he outstretched an arm at the being who spoke. "You were giving many chances before, Dhalsim and from the looks of it; you have failed as Kuro did."  
  
"No! Please!"  
  
"You are a disgrace to my mistress and you shall be punished! FAREWELL DHALSIM!!"  
  
The daemon's body began to glow red as he began to scream in agony. Damien and the others watched in horror as Dhalsim bursted into tiny little pieces as they went inside the cloaked figure who then looks at the two boys. Both Soma and Damien were speechless at the moment as the cloak figure spoke. "May WE meet again." With that, he disappears into thin air as Soma breaks the short silence. "How could someone be such a cold hearted bastard and kills his own comrade?!"  
  
"That's so mean!" Exclaimed Bleu as she turned to her master who didn't say anything but had his head down and locks covering his eyes. "............"  
  
"Damien?" Asked Soma who placed a hand on Damien's shoulder, but still received no response.  
  
"Master??"  
  
".....Guys, we mustn't regret what just happened. What's more important, is that we conitinue onward through this castle and stop this ceremony from beginning."  
  
"...Yes. let's go." Said Soma as he smiled at the american who turned and smiled also. "Besides, with the souls I have so far, including this sword and you guys, we can go through this castle with no problem. And I'll be close to what needs to be answered."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
As they went inside the next room, another soul statue was discovered and Damien destroys it. When he posesses it's soul, they found a gap leading to the next area. "I'll go first, Damien."  
  
"How the hell are you going to get to the other side? That's way too small."  
  
"Not for me, watch." He crouched and did a slide dash through the small gap as Damien and Bleu were surprised. "Okay, you got to the other side, what about me?" Asked the american.  
  
"Just do the same, Damien. You posess the soul that enables you to do a slide dash. Try it!"  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
With that, Damien crouched, then slide underneath the small gap as he opened his eyes, looking up to see Soma standing above him. "Hello, Damien ^_^." He said, before helping the american up to his feet. "Whoa. That was wierd. Bleu?"  
  
"Present!" Said the elf as she appeared from underneath the gap, smiling at them, but all turned to see an elevator leading up. "Wonder where it will lead to."  
  
"Only one way to find out. Let's go."  
  
Damien, Soma and Bleu enters the elevator as the gates closed and they found themselves heading upward to the next area where their newer enemy might be waiting for them.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
AN: Chapter 7 is completed. I bet you probably know who that was, the one who punished Dhalsim. Once again, I apoligize for the late update. Well, since winter vacation is over and everyone's back at school, homework and other things to take care of. Still, I'm just glad I've completed these two chapters and beginning with the others as soon as I get more ideas for them, you know. Now, I know you've been wondering how Carmilla came back. Remember Chamberlain from chapter 4? Well, she was revived by him, in order to help resurrect the count. The nameless book she said in the beginning of the prologue was a way to create the ceremony to bring forth Dracula again. Does that help at least part of the story? The only problem is, I still can't figure out why he's taking order from her instead of the opposite. However, both don't know that Dracula was sealed in 1999 and that he is really Soma....yet. Here's another note, a short and name analyze kind. Did you know that Soma actaully meant, 'moon'? In hindi, it means 'moon' and in hungarian (???) it means 'Horn.' It can be a name for a female or male. Okay, that was an second yet unsaul short author note and well, until next time. Please review. ^_^ 


	9. Coliseum of the Dead Gladiators

Chapter 8: Coliseum Of The Dead Gladiators  
  
AN: Its been while and its good to be back! I decided to add a summary to the fic so that at least those who haven't read will understand what D.M.S. is about. Plus, making some few more corrections on my chapters. Ch. 8 has been slightly refixed.  
  
~*~  
  
The room was well lit with red candles that were placed everywhere and around a red symbol as Carmilla & Chamberlain managed to find two of Dracula's possessions. With the tunic well flat on the floor and the amulet around the collar, Carmilla spreads her arms openly as her loyal Chamblain stepped closer. Both began to chant ancient words and lightening occured as the candles began to flicker. The wind swirled violently, as the empty tunic began to rose like a balloon, standing in midair as the spell took effect.  
  
Pale hands came out from the empty holes of the black sleeves and feet filled the black century old shoes as a head came out from the collar. Long silky locks of hair appeared close together until they spread out. Carmilla smiled slightly. "Ha...Yes. It worked. The Count has returned." She said.  
  
Dracula stood before them, his red eyes boring into Carmilla's and Chamberlain's, as his face was frail and white as a ghost. The red haired woman didn't say anything but spoked as she had to him before, "Welcome back, my lord. It is I, Carmilla. Your most loyal countess. This is Chamberlain. We have brought you back to reclaim your power and turning this world into chaos."  
  
"................"  
  
"Do you not remember, my lord?" But as she about to speak more, both Carmilla and Chamberlain gasped as Dracula fell to his knees, began to tremble as Carmilla was worried. "My lord..."  
  
"How can this be?! Dracula should have been in full condition and--"  
  
"Because that was the first part of the ritual. The book says, once revived, the being is weak and useless until midnight arises; thus, regaining his conscience and full strength. Cursed this, but no matter. As long we brought Dracula back, we will wait for the time comes." Said Carmilla, as she knelted beside the Count and embraces him as if he was alittle child.  
  
"But mi lady, those mortals have defeated two of your daemons, Kuro and Dhalsim." Said Chamberlain.  
  
"I guess I have underestimated them. It seems that they'll be on their way here, soon. Not if I can stop it! They must be dealt with before midnight arrives!"  
  
"They are heading toward Serge's area and as for the other two, they're at the castle corridors."  
  
"Excellent." The woman lets go of the Count who looked back at her with sad eyes as she got up and walked toward the globe. She smirked at the image showing Yoko, Fairy and Arikado defeating a few enemies.  
  
Afterwards, the trio were about to go futher when suddenly, the ground began to shake as a crack appeared moving toward them. Arikado was about to grab Yoko and leap to dodge the attack when it went underneath them and the trio fell into the dark pit.  
  
The image faded as Carmilla began to laugh and looked again to see Damien, Bleu and Soma heading toward the next area. "As for you three, you shall be next on the list."  
  
~*~  
  
***The Arena***  
  
As Soma and the others stepped in the Arena, arrows hit the ground as they moved out of the way; seeing skeleton archers and dead gladiators surrounding them.  
  
Each of them had red or green armors and helmets as each had bows while a few had swords, glaring at the intruders. "This is....so not good." Said Damien when he heard a yelp from behind; one of the skeletons captured his elf with a sack as she struggled to break free. "Let her go, skull face!" He was about to attack with his sword, until he was jumped by five skeletions as he tried to knock them off. "Shit! There's just too many!" Exclaimed Soma who was now on his back glaring at each of the dead. For light looking sketetons, they sure had a strong hold on both boys.  
  
"Damn! We really are in a tight spot!"  
  
A green skin creature walked in a room as he stopped and bowed his head. "Master, we captured the intruders, just as you requested." Said the ronyan as the being he bowed to turned toward him. He was a full muscle gray skin being with brown leather armor, red cape and boots as a skull shape pendant hunged around his neck. He had short, but spiked blonde hair while his red eyes gleamed as he said. "Good, bring them in!" He ordered as his minion bowed his head again and exited out of the room where he motions his men to enter as the sounds of curse words, boots hitting the pavement and struggling increases. Both boys were brought in, hands tied behind their backs while struggling to break free as one of the dead soldiers held a glass case with the elf inside who looked at her master and Soma, worried what will happen to the three of them.  
  
As both boys stop struggling, they look up to see the head leader walking toward them. Soma and Damien glared at the creature who was quiet for a moment, until he spoke, "So you are the ones who entered to the castle I presume."  
  
"Yeah, and you be...?!" Exclaimed Damien.  
  
"I am Serge, the daemon of the Arena. I was chosen by my mistress to gaurd this place from intruders, like you!"  
  
"We came here to stop this mistress of yours from resurrecting the Count and getting out of this castle!" Exclaimed Soma. But Serge only smirked. "Heh, we'll see about that." He turns away from him as Damien struggled, still glaring at the daemon. "Why you bastard!"  
  
"Lock these intruders in the dungeon until I figure out what to do with them. As for the fairy, take her to the small chambers and keep her there until it's time to feed the Vipra."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As he left, two ogres knocked Soma and Damien out cold with a club from behind, as both went limp and hunged by their shoulders. Bleu sat on the glass bottom part, watching Damien and Soma being taken to the dungeon.  
  
~*~  
  
The elf looked at her surroundings as torches flickered like fireflies and heads of victims impaled by wooden stakes, eyes opened in terror just as they were before losing their bodies from the blade. It wasn't long before the creature who had Bleu's glass case placed her inside the isolated chambers and without another word, locked the door infront of her. She sighed, but made a slight smile. The elf began to shake her glass prison back and forth until it managed to fall on the floor with a crash.  
  
She stood stiff, incase someone heard the noise, but to her surprise, there were no sign of any footsteps coming toward the chambers. Bleu flew toward the latch and with all her might, she managed to open the little peek door as she looked around if the close was clear. "Good, now I can go find Master and Soma." Said Bleu as she flew to her right and head toward the dungeon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhn...*hisses* Shit, what the hell happened? I feel like my head's been bashed in by a sledge hammer. Soma?" Asked Damien who placed a hand on his head as Soma slowly awoke. "..Where are we??" Asked Soma.  
  
"Well it ain't shelter, if thats what you're asking. That Serge guy locked us up and worst of all, he's got Bleu." Said Damien, recalling his elf familar who was kept in a glass case before he and Soma were knocked out. As the american youth got up, he helped his partner up from the ground and spoked, "Damn, what are we gonna do now?!" Exclaimed Damien as he punches one of the bars but nurses the numb afterwards. "I don't think that was nessecary, Damien." Said Soma.  
  
"........."  
  
"There's no need to worry, you two. Bleu to the rescue!" Exclaimed a familier voice as Damien looked up in surprisement, to see the elf hovering infront of the cell as she smiled.  
  
"Bleu, how did you escape?"  
  
"The cage was made out of glass and well, I had to shake it until I freed myself. I'm glad you two are all right."  
  
"Excellent, can you get the keys over there?" He asked. Bleu nodded her head as she flew toward the spot where the keys were hunged. She got ahold of the ring, but struggled to hold onto them without making a noise. "...If I had wings...I would have an extra boost...ACK!"  
  
"Hold on! Come Imp!" The albino managed to outstretch his arm through the bars and a blue demi creature with a pitch fork appeared as he spoked. "What can I do for you, Master?"  
  
"Help Bleu with the keys."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Imp flew toward the elf as both managed to bring the keys toward the cell. Soma takes them and unlocked the door; freeing them both. "Now that we have escape, let's find a way out of here."  
  
"Not yet. Those creatures got ahold of our weapons and tooked them to one of the chambers."  
  
"Crap! We got to find them!"  
  
"Yes. Let's go!"  
  
Soma opened the door slightly as he looks around outside, seeing if any of those creatures weren't around as he then closes the door slightly before turning to Damien. "Well?" Asked the american.  
  
"The coast is clear, c'mon!" He whispered as they exited the dungeon and ran to their right, where they found a long stairway leading up. Their footsteps hit the solid steps as they reach the doorway and Soma opens it, looking out if anyone was near and motioned the others to follow. Torches flickered as Soma and the gang continued straight in their path until they stop behind a wall and the albino peeped out to see what lied before them. To his relief, there was a wooden door across them and another path leading both left and right. The elf was alarmed as she closed her eyes for a moment as Damien became puzzled. "Bleu?? What is it?"  
  
"........I sensed the Claimh Solias' and the Soul Reaper's power. They're in the that room!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Without hesistation, both Soma, Damien and Bleu moved quickly to the door where the spaniard found it open and all went in. The elf's sources were correct. The Claimh Solias and Soul Reaper were on a black stoned table, glowing, as they sensed their wielders' auras entering the small chamber. Both Soma and Damien picked them up as the glowing stopped.  
  
".......---"  
  
"HALT!!!"  
  
One of Serge's men spotted them as he was about to shout, when Soma uses the Flame Demon's attack and burned the him to crisp. Without hesistation, the trio went out of the chamber and toward their right, entered the next area until they encountered more skeletons. But before they were about to attack, Soma and Damien did a double attack using the lightening doll's soul which shocked the skinless warriors. About three cart load of bones were now piled and mixed ontop of eachother as Soma and the others jumped over them and proceeded to the next path.  
  
Meanwhile, inside his lair, Serge looked down at the escaping captives, when one of his men appeared and bowed. "My leige, the prisoners have escaped......apparently, they managed to get through the dead gladatiors and knights."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Shall we go after them?"  
  
"I have a better idea." Said Serge, as he turned to his soldier. "I have a feeling they'll end up in a specific place..."  
  
They continued running until a Skull Millone appeared and almost struck Soma's arm with his poison claw. Damien uses the spear at the creature, only to see it got stucked through his skin as the demon jabbed a punch at the boy who moved out of the way before throwing an ax which went through its head as the demon fell on the ground and desinagrated. They found a path leading up as they jumped to the top and found big doors which probably leading to the enemy. Both boys opened the door as they entered an extraordinary, but strange area: The place was wide and had many stands like a staduim, including one that was for a ruler to sit. The steps before them led to a ivory and concrete ring which haven't been used for nearly a century. Paintings of Gladiators looked down at them as they held spears and wore tiaras while their bodies had armor with a strange symbol in the center. The spaniard knew exactly what this place was, as the more confused Damien was amazed by the area.  
  
"Oooh.." Said Bleu.  
  
"Why would a Coliseum be doing in a castle like this??"  
  
"Because the Count himself loves to see many fight to the death, however, it's more likely he enjoys seeing them punished by feeding them to his monsters!" Said a low voice as the being appeared out of the shadows, just before light blinded the trio and sounds of a crowd echoed. The light dimmed away, as Soma and the others looked up to see Serge sitting on the ruler's seat looking back at them while crowds of goblins, skeletons, & demons surrounded the Colisuem. Serges made a smirk as he rosed from his seat and said outloud, "Let the battles begin!"  
  
Shouts, growls and cries made a huge uproar, as the ablino and the others were still looking around them, before Damien and Bleu were pushed out of the ring, looking back to see Soma in shock as they were. "What the hell?! SOMA!" He ran toward the ring, only to be strucked by a barrier and fell back. "Uhn..."  
  
"Master!"  
  
"What's the meaning of this, Serge?!" Shouted Soma. The daemon smirked as he replied sharply, "Only one shall fight a match, without any assistance from his partner and either he loses or succeeds, it will be the second fighter's turn to fight!"  
  
There was a hiss as the gate rosed up and Soma didn't move at all, holding his Claimh Solias as he looked into the eyes before him. Everyone, including Damien and Bleu watched as the creature appeared from the shadows, tail rattling and venom drips from its fangs. "Soma Cruz, Your first opponent is the man-eating Vipra!"  
  
Roars from the crowd erupted as Soma remained where he was. "What's he doing??" Asked Bleu. Damien didn't say anything but watches as the creature moved toward the spaniard. The snake humaniod was female, but was the size of a long hose as she stood up. Her body was green and scaley, while her long raven hair moved slightly as red eyes gleamed at the boy who still didn't moved.  
  
The Vipra screeched and lunged at Soma who did a backdash before he shot an arrow which didn't even pierce her skin as it fell before his feet. He was surprised by the result before the creature swung its tail at Soma who was pushed out of the ring toward a blood stained spiked wall. Quickly, the spaniard changes to his bat form and stops just in time before his wings got caught by the spikes as he hovered in the air, then flies toward the Vipra. She summons a few snakes that lunged at the bat, only before it changes back to human form in midair, as Soma attacks with quick slashes and their remains fell on the ground before desinagrating into flames.  
  
Suddenly, Damien spotted the Vipra who stood up behind his friend. "Soma! Look out!" But as Soma was about to turn, the snake woman bites his left shoulder and held him tightly with her hands. "Soma!!" The albino cried out in pain as the Vipra sanked her teeth even deeper, allowing her vemon to flow within the boy's body.  
  
Struggling, Soma managed to break free from her clutches by changing into a bat and flew with one wing in tact. [Damn it, if I had known that much sooner, I would have summoned the Poison Worm or Zombie to protect me from the venom..I must-] He was cuttoff by the Vipra as she captures him in her mouth, before swallowing him in one gulp.  
  
The crowd was going wild as Serge smirked before laughing while Damien and Bleu watched in horrer. The american shuddered as he couldn't believe it was over. "Soma...."  
  
"*Gasps*....."  
  
Then the daemon looked at Damien who looked up at him, giving the eye of death and revenge to Serge who said, "Now it's your turn, boy!"  
  
Just then, the Vipra began to act strange, her stomach began to move around until something white shot out like a cannon and she cried out in pain before she began to glow, then BOOM! everything went white. Damien shield his eyes from the blinded light as his elf took cover underneath his ponytail and everyone who watched did the same. The light soon faded as everyone, including Serge and Damien were able to look now at the scene. To their surprise, bits of snake skin and parts pour down like rain as Bleu was rather digusted by it. "Eww, you know, an umbrella would come in handy for a situation like this..."  
  
There was a small silence until questions like, "What happened?" or "So who the hell win, was it a tie?" began flowing through the audience as Damien and Bleu tried to sense Soma's presence. The albino was nowhere to be seen. Then, from a distance, the spaniard was spotted walking toward the end of the ring with one hand on his wounded shoulder and the Claimh Solias in his left hand which surprisely had no blood or dents as if it was hardly used. The barrier broke as the Vipra's remains turn to flames that dissappeared and what was left, was her outline that was blown off by an odd breeze. Soma fell to his knees as he drops his sword next to him when Damien ran toward the albino. "Soma!"  
  
"It's alright, Damien...I'll be fine, the poison will wear off from my body in a few seconds...I'm just glad I got out of her before I was digested." He said. Damien made a slight smile as he did a playful punch on Soma's good shoulder. "You nucklehead."  
  
"Ah, let me guess: was that an insult or a complement?" He asked as he made a slight smirk. "I would say both.." Said Damien as he was rewarded with a glare by Soma who then winced in pain as the american held his shoulders still. "You may be invincible, but still...it's best you don't make that wound worse. I'll have Bleu to--"  
  
"Damien, I have Alura Une and Gaint Worm to use, no need to worry about me. You must be ready to fight the next opponent."  
  
".......Yeah, but don't go dying on me, kay?"  
  
"Heh relax, I'll live longer...be careful." Said Soma, as he watches Damien go up to the ring then awaits for the call. Above, Serge looked right at the wounded spaniard and the american youth standing in the ring as he began to muse. 'How could he have defeated the Vipra while he was eaten..? This is impossible, yet..strange. His powers felt so familier. In that case, I'll keep a close eye on this other human.' "Damien Chambers! Since the Vipra have been defeated by your partner, you will be facing the next opponent! Your next opponent is the demon, Threnody!"  
  
Once again, roars of excitement covered the Colisuem as sudden flashes appeared before Damien eyes, as it lands on the ground. A being stood infront of him as Damien looked into his golden depths. He had the face of an elfin's, his ears were slightly pointed and his body was covered by gold armor while the long tail hunged from the back. (it's almost similer to Leon's outfit.) The gold hand gaunlets had nails that were sharp and deadly as his long silver hair stood motionless. Gold eyes flashed through Colbalt as both fighters looked face to face. The demon was the first to break the silence as he spoke, "Damien Chambers, is it not?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"It has been awhile since I faced a human and maybe this time, this should be an interesting match." He said. Damien was quiet for the moment until he spoked. "I take it you're the type who'd fight anyone, including humans whether they're strong or weak."  
  
"Now let's begin, or do you want to leave the ring to give your last word?"  
  
"Sorry, not gonna happen. Ready as you are."  
  
"I like your style, boy." Said Threnody before both fighters leaped at eachother and in a flash, lands on different spots. The crowd were growing impatient by the two as they didn't make a move but knelt for a minute. Suddenly, the black band that held Damien's ponytail, came loose as his brown hair fell on his back like silk, while a small cut appeared on his left cheek. The youth touched the small wound as he looks at the blood on his palm, there wasn't a hint whether he was shocked or afraid.  
  
Where Threnody stood, a cut apppeared on his right cheek as he found a small drop of his blood before his feet. "Hmm...'I sensed something from within him very strong and even when we clashed, half of that power nearly killed me.' He turned around to see Damien getting up and discovered a small cut on his left cheek and his loose hair as Damien uses the Lightening Doll soul at the demon, only to see Threnody shield himself with a wall of fire, missing the attack. "Impressive, Damien....But not impressive enough!" Said Threnody as he summons a horde of deadly crystral shards, which went quickly toward the boy who takes out his sword and cut through an open space infront of him as a black hole formed and all the shards were sucked in. '........?!'  
  
The crowd watched as the black hole with the captured shards vanished and seeing Damien looking at his sword. 'Where did that come from?? It's almost like Dhalsim's soul...but how could I possess it, if he was killed by that cloaked guy!"  
  
'There it is again, I sensed it. That boy's definitly not human...' He glances at the young american for quite sometime. 'However, by the looks of his expression, the boy is surprised himself. Seems to be new to his power...'  
  
Outside the ring, the halfly recovered Soma sat against the wall, watching the whole thing as he was surprised by this new attack of his friend's. 'Something is very odd here. I never seen Damien used that attack before, unless...the blade has developed some new tricks on its own...'  
  
'Master...' Thought Bleu as she watches her master remained motionless. From above, Serge glares at Threnody for wasting time than finishing the human as he too was shocked by this. 'Finish him off now,Threnody..!!'  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but all I know is, it's time to end this!" Said the demon as he leaped again and summons an Ice Dragon Spirit which shot a strong ice breath from its mouth as Damien looked up before the ice fog covered him. It lifted and what appeared infront of everyone was a frozen Damien trapped inside a huge ice block. Without stopping, Threnody summons a gray orb which went toward the block and light filled the room. It faded as everyone opened their eyes and what they found astounded them. The blast that Threnody used, shattered the frozen american into pieces.  
  
"No!" Cried Bleu, who covered her eyes while shedding tears. Soma shooked in fury and sorrow as he saw his friend's remains. "...Damien....Noooooo!"  
  
Another riot appeared from the crowd as Serge himself was enjoying this. "Ha,ha,ha..! Well done, Threnody! You have took care of one nuisance, now you have to take care of that one over there!"  
  
"Hmm.." The demon glanced at the remains which suddenly glowed and began to combine together. Instantly, a light stood hovering as a heartbeat was heard from inside. Everyone, including Soma, Serge and Bleu watched as the light vanished and in its place, was Damien Chambers, with locks covering his eyes. "......"  
  
"What's this?!" Demanded Serge.  
  
"Damien....??" 'Something is very unsual with Damien, I felt his power increased!'  
  
There was a silence until the american looked at Threnody with one red eye while the other was covered by his locks as he held his sword. He definitly looked different. His loose back length hair grew slightly as it covered his ears while his fingernails were sharper as a cat's and the purple aura that formed his outline began to glow greatly. "So, you have brought out your full power to resurrect the inner soul you possessed. I surmised that you wouldn't die that easy..."  
  
"Shut up! We came here to battle, not to talk about any of this crap, are you ready?!" Demanded the american whose voice developed a low and venomous tone which surprised the others. The demon too, was surprised, but summons the Balmung and held his stance. "Very well, let's begin..."  
  
Both enemies face to face....The battle is far from over until one claims to be the victor.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
AN: Another chapter has withdraw from completion of the whole sitaution. Ah well, at least you gotten another hint this time, from the end. Now the question is: Could this odd transformation be connected to the Being whom Dhalsim almost mentioned? If so, has Damien lost control of it?? You'll have to wait and see until the next installment of this chapter continues... In th meantime...well, finishing up anything I have to do. BTW, Balmung is a sword found in the Arena in Aria of Sorrow. A legendary sword of the Dragon Slayers. Sayonara. Please Review. 


	10. Tears of an Elf

Chapter 9: Tears of an Elf  
  
~*~  
  
There was a silence until the american looked at Threnody with one red eye while the other was covered by his locks as he held his sword. He definitly looked different. His loose back length hair grew slightly as it covered his ears while his fingernails were sharper as a cat's and the purple aura that formed his outline began to glow greatly. "So, you have brought out your full power to resurrect the inner soul you possessed. I surmised that you wouldn't die that easy..."  
  
"Shut up! We came here to battle, not to talk about any of this crap, are you ready?!" Demanded the american whose voice developed a low and venomous tone which surprised the others. The demon too, was surprised, but summons the Balmung and held his stance. "Very well, let's begin..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Second half of Colisuem of the Dead Gladiators. I've also fixed Chapter 7, well kinda. ^^;; Enjoy the other half!  
  
The crowd went silent as they were waiting for one of the fighters to make his move. Neither Damien nor Threnody had flinched as they continued their silent conversation. Soma looked on as Bleu remained where she was and touched her small bosom, for she was frightened by the way her master looked. 'Master....'  
  
Suddenly, both fighters charged at eachother as they made a clash and soon it became an intense battle. This darker side of Damien was slashing like crazy at Threnody who dodged every attack except when they landed, the demon felt another cut, this time, on the side of his upper arm as he gritted his teeth. 'Incredible agility..' He looked into the eyes of the newer Damien who growled while glaring at him. 'This is strange...his power increased at the moment I captured him in my ice attack....'  
  
The crowd was filled with excitement, as the battle continued...  
  
The american charged at Threnody with a cry of fury as the demon flips over him then summons the Balmung's power and a huge black crescent slash shot out from the blade, heading toward Damien's direction. Quickly, the youth moved out of the way, but gets injured from Threnody's attack from behind as he fell hard on the ground. Threnody smirked, but became shocked when the boy slowly got onto his feet. From above, Serge was furious. "Little brat!"  
  
"What is it that I must do to keep you down on your face?!" Demanded Threnody. Damien made a smirk that wasn't his usaul smirk he wears when he's with his friends, it was more deadly as he spoke with that pernicious tone of his. "It takes more than that sword of yours to kill me, no matter what you do, Threnody...I'll still get up.."  
  
"Hmph. We shall see! CREST OF THE GRIFFEN!!" A huge gold half loin-half bird creature appeared from above and beathes out a strange blast from its mouth as it went toward Damien who didn't move until he raised the sword and swung it at the blast, slicing it into two parts. "My turn! Eeeyyyaaahhh!!" He hit a fist on the ground which sented a huge impact on Threnody who didn't had the chance to move. The attack burned through his chest armor like fire, as Threnody was sent backwards through a wall and everything crumbled.  
  
Everyone, including Soma and Bleu watched as the fight was over with a deadly result. The dark Damien stood still, as he was waiting for Threnody to get up. To his surpise, the demon risen from the huge boulders as he looked at the boy with one eye opened. "Just as I thought...You waited for the time to come out from that human's body, did you-ah!"  
  
He fell on his face as he closes his eyes and remained motionless. 'He has finally awoken.'  
  
The crowd made yet another uproar, this time, it was more exciting than last's battle, but the only one who wasn't excited with this, was Serge while Soma and Bleu stood looking at Damien.. ".............."  
  
The boy turned to face Soma as he held his sword and remained silent. 'So Damien does has the soul of another like me..but, is he a reincarnation of the being or just a form of recovery??' "Damien, hey.." Said Soma causiously, but as he stepped foward, he heard a low growl from the american who spoked, "...Stay back, Soma. Don't make me want to hurt you.."  
  
"Hurt? Damien..."  
  
"Master, don't you remember us...??"  
  
"............"  
  
"Damien! Don't be stubburn! You defeated Threnody, now come on. Let's get out of here!"  
  
"I told you to stay BACK!" A shockwave erupted from the boy as it hit Soma, causing him to fall on his back, before getting up to see Damien hovering above him as Bleu was scared and hid behind the albino. "What has happened to him?"  
  
"He's been taken under control.... Not if I can stop it! Damien's soul must be still inside, there's got to be a way to wake him!"  
  
The whole Coliseum shooked as everyone began to run out, there was no way in hell that they'd put up a fight against this boy! Serge got pissed as he seen what occured. "COWARDS!!"  
  
"SERGE!" Scowled the american, as the daemon looked down at him with fear in his eyes. "Since you act like you're the boss of this place, then why not prove it?! What's the matter?! Need your men to back you up?!"  
  
That brought the daemon's temper really high to 'Damnation' as he took his cape off. "Prepare yourself Damien Chambers!!" He leaped from his seat as he landed on the ring, face to face with the boy who then smirked. "So, that was the way to piss you off, eh?"  
  
"Hmph, maybe. But action speaks louder than words! You may be strong, but you haven't faced the Strongest yet!"  
  
"Interesting, I can't wait to see..."  
  
A much more bigger sword than Soma's or Damien's appeared in Serge's hand as he swunged it once, than stood while grinning at the youth who held his stance. In a moment, both clashed and struggled to remain standing as neither didn't lose contact with their weapons. Their auras formed a purple and gray one as Soma watched from where he stood while shielding his eyes. "Nnn... Such power!"  
  
"Ah!" Cried Bleu.  
  
From the collasped wall, Threnody slowly awoke, to see Serge and Damien battling against eachother. "....Serge may be the brawler, but he sure isn't the brains. Damien's power is way more powerful than his. That fool!"  
  
Suddenly, the two broke apart, as Serge jabbed his fist at Damien who flip over him and struck from behind, causing the daemon to fall on his face. The youth landed on the ground, smirking as Serge slowly got up and shot a glare at him.  
  
With a cry, the daemon hit his sword on the ground as it created a huge wave, that went toward Damien who didn't move and a barrier protects him from harm. The attack disappeared as Damien transforms into the Devil, dashing at Serge who managed to grip on the creature. He pushed him back to the ground and Damien reverts to human form. Crouching, the boy rubbed his head as Serge swunged his sword at him when the american caught the blade with his hand as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Damien!!"  
  
Serge laughed, but fear showed in his face as he felt that odd power growing even more greater as Damien's eye became even more redder and using his hand, crushed the huge blade with his grip. Serge was shocked than ever as he stumbled on the ground and looked at the boy standing before him. "This can't be!! You....Y-YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, ARE YOU?!?"  
  
The boy's aura grew like a oval as Damien stepped forward. "Face it Serge, there is no way you can win. No one to save you now! But..I'll spare your life if you let Soma and Bleu go."  
  
".....No! I won't lose to a little punk like you!" He scowled as Serge got up in fury. "It's over! FIST OF HADES!!" Gray blasts shot from his fist and Damien ran toward Serge while dodging them. With a howl, Damien went pass the daemon with quick speed and he stood, back facing Serge's as his eyes remained opened. Serge didn't moved, only when blood spurts out like a fountain from certain parts of his body as the daemon cried out and glowed, then bursted into tiny lights.  
  
Threnody was stunned as he watched what had happened, Bleu was still frightened, but hovered beside the spaniard who was speechless. "Incredible power." Said the demon as he focused on the american who didn't move until he fell to his knees and collasped. "Damien!"  
  
"Master!"  
  
Both Bleu and Soma went toward the fallen boy as the ablino held him. "Wake up! Please, say something....Damien!"  
  
".........."  
  
Threnody looked on as both the elf and the other boy frantically tried everything, but Damien still didn't wake up. Then, Soma placed his head on the other boy's chest checking for a heartbeat.  
  
Bleu, however, hovered over Damien's head as she started to sob. "Master, please...you got to wake up..Don't die!" A single tear fell on his temple and suddenly, his body began to glow. Threnody didn't moved by shield his eye from the light as Soma fell back while the elf was surprised. When the light vanished, Damien slowly awoken to see Soma kneeling by his side like a gaurdian and Bleu looking down at him. "Uhn..Wha--?  
  
"Master!!" Cried Bleu as she lunged at Damien who was puzzled. "Bleu, what's wrong?"  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" She said weeping uncontrollably on his neck. The youth put a hand on the elf's small form as if hugging her. "It's okay, Bleu. I won't ever leave you. I swear it."  
  
"Damien..."  
  
The american looked at Soma who smiled sadly as he spoked, "I'm glad that you're alright."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
"You don't remember??"  
  
"No, except that I was fighting Threnody who frozed me and everything turned black."  
  
"True, Chambers..."  
  
The youth turned sharply to see Threnody, armor almost destroyed, standing before him. "But let's just say, you put up an excellent fight before you changed." He said. The boy was dumbstrucked but said, "Well, whatever the hell happened, I'd say you were doing pretty damn well yourself."  
  
"Hmph." The demon began to turn away from them as Damien got up at instant. "Hey, where ya going?" Asked Damien. The demon only said from over his shoulder, "Until we meet again...someday." With that, he completely vanished before their eyes. The american was silent for the moment, until he smiled at the dissappearing being. "Yeah, till next time."  
  
From behind, Soma glanced at Damien who looked at his elf familiar as she cuddled on his shoulder and smiled slightly. 'He doesn't remember what happened to him after that attack, hmm...Maybe, its best not to tell him or he'll get more confuse. One thing for sure, I have a feeling that we may not see the last of his half transformation. If what Threnody and Dhalsim said is true, then Damien might end up ressurrecting the full form of the one he has resting from within...My only hope is...it's just a hunch..'  
  
~*~  
  
Sounds of waterdrops echoed, as few bats followed the leader while the rest slept from above a dark cavern....The bones of forgotten ones laid scattered on the ground when a growl was heard from beneath the shadows as red eyes gleamed brightly. It stared from front view, as its roar echoed throughout the damp cave, awaking the bats that were sleeping as they flew out screeching...  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
AN: This rather short chapter has completed the other half and ready to go. I completed it in three days...Anyway, Damien does get a soul from the Arena but I'll mention it in the next chapter. You were probably wondering about the ending of this chapter, well...let's just say it's where Arikado's team comes in^^. As for Threnody, it's more likely we won't see the last of him..It seems that they're closing to their destination as well as the Revelation. Oh and as for Dracula being dumb-dumb till midnight, *sighs* it looks that way. It's strange, but the idea came in mind when I recalled the epsiode in Inuyasha where Kikyo was resurrected and from Beetlejuice: The Movie. I gotten the image of Dracula brunged back but weak as a frailed person. Anywho, Sayonara for now, please review. ^_^ 


End file.
